Shukumei no Yuki
by Firehedgehog
Summary: Complete After tai accidently turns agumon into Skullgreymon the others kick him out, now the keper of courage has a new desting and its alot more stranger.
1. Chapter 1

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter One

      A young human boy walked tiredly across the digital desert, the sand shifted under his feet the heat it gathered from the sun heating his feet. 

      He was around ten years old with a heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, and gravity defying chestnut brown hair. In his arms was his digimon partner in his in-training form, it looked like a large pink head with long thin ears and large eyes.

      "Taichi, do you think we'll find shade soon," the digimon in question asked, the boy sighed and pulled a pair of goggles over his eyes to keep sand from getting in his eyes... it was getting rather windy.

      "I hope so, hopefully water," he said, they had run out of water earlier that week and they wouldn't last much longer without it of food.

      He had been kicked out of the group when in his haste he had made Greymon digivolve into SkullGreymon, it had been a mistake yet the group had decided that with a digivolution like that and Tai's actions... they didn't want them anywhere near the group.

      'I can't believe they betrayed me like that, if Sora had done a mistake like that she would still be with the group' Tai thought angerly, he didn't cry knowing he would become dehydrated faster. He was actually smarter people thought, he got excelent grades at school and he was pretty much prepared for anything.

      'Of course that doesn't count the digital world, the broshure for camp didn't say anything about going to another dimention' he thought with a wry grin, that grin faded when he saw that he sight was starting to fade... his energy was almost gone too.

      "Sorry buddy, we need a miracle now," he whispered sadly, with that he passed out his body sprawled on the desert sands the sun shining brightly onto him.

      "Taichi," Koramon whispered also exausted, then finally the digimon also passed out.

***

      Miles away Matt looked at the desert sadly, the group of children had just left it after being with pixiemon. He looked at the other children now hiding his anger and sadness, he was so angry of what they had done to Tai.. it had just been a mistake. He had wanted to say something to stop it but he hadn't been allowed, Sora had pinched him painfully on the back of his neck to keep him quiet.

      'Tai be okay, one day I hope we meet again and you can forgive me' Matt thought, then the others called him and once again they continued there fight against Etemon.

***

      The feel of something cold and wet against his forehead brought Tai out of unconciousness, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked to adjust to the light. He was in a comfy bed in a small room, beside him sitting on a chair was a digimon that looked like a female elf.

      "Good your awake, rest here while I tell our village elder you are awake," she said, her voice had a bell like tone to it. He watched as she gracefully got up and walked outside the room, a few minutes later she returned with a male of her kind.

      "Hello young one, we are the Yusamon, we found you and your companion in the dessert and brought you here," the man said, Tai blinked and felt himself become drowsy again.

      "Nice to meet cha," he said in a hoarse voice, he didn't know why but his voice sounded different for some reason... probably from being lost in the desert for so long.

      "What is your name if we may know our guests?" the female Yusamon asked, Tai said his name but because his mouth was dry only one part of it came out.

      "Chi," he croaked out, the world started to fade around hm as sleep began to come apon him.

      "Welcome to the nomad village of the Yusamon Chimon," she said, at that moment Tai passed out wondering why she had called him Chimon... he would have to find out when he woke out next time.

***

      The next morning Tai quickly found out why she had called him Chimon instead of just Chi, somehow between the time he passed out in the dessert and when he woke up in the Yusamons camp he had been transformed into a digimon.

      He was humanoid and looked around fourteen now, he had long pointed ears and golden cat like eyes that were slanted. His hair was gold with large stripes of silvery-white that went to his waist. 

      His hands had retractable claws that he guessed were useful in this world, the largest change startled him. Large silvery white wings adorned his back, they were quite beautiful and each were longer then his body when opened.

      He wore a sleeveless turtleneck white shirt that was low in the back to let his wings out, he wore loose white silk pants that helped him keep cool and white sandles that were comfy to wear. He quickly found that he could make his wings appear and dissapear with a thought, it was interesting. His voice had also changed, it was older and musical in sound.

      Koramon had digivolved just before the Yusamon had found him, now as agumon the rookie digimon found the whole thing interesting. He had found his digivice in his pockets when he woke up the second time, he had lost his goggles in the dessert... who knows when.

      "Agumon, since I'm a digimon now... are you still my patner?" he whispered, Taichi now Chimon asked the dinosaur like digimon. He was quite worried about that, if he lost Agumon he felt he had lost everything he cared for.

      "I think so, aand next time we see Gennai we can ask him," Agumon whipered to the new digimon, Chimons eyes brightened at the thoughtof Gennai who could answer his questions... but then he thought of something and his eyes dimmed.

      "But we don't know how to find Gennai, and he might not want to talk to me after what happened," Chimon pointed out, at the moment they were in the room the Yusamon had given them having a private conversation.

      "Don't worry Taichi, I heard from some Yusamon that Gennai is coming 

tomorrow... and he wants to see us," Agumon said, Taichi/Chimons eyes widened at this.

      'Oh," he said.

      'Please let him tell me what is going on' Tai thought to himself, he really wanted to know what was going on.

TBC

Well you all know me by now, I decided to do another Tai fic with a cool twist to it... now tell me what you think of it. I warn you though, this fic will be in the first season for the first few chapters and then skip to after season two... hang on for the ride.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two of the fic, the name translates to 'Rebirth of Courage' 

and in later chapters the story may lead up to a Yoai. I WANT FANART, send me some and I'll post it up on my webpage... and if I get enough I'll be able to put sections up.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Two

      Gennai sighed as he walked up to where he knew Tai was, he could 

feel the worry of the child from where he was. He was quite dissapointed on 

how the others had treated him, but he was amazed on what had happened. 

Somehow the digital world had reconfigured Tai into a digimon, and a mega 

level one also.

      Tai's digimon form Chimon was very powerful from what he could tell, 

also somehow he was still a digidestined and agumon was still his partner. 

He wondered how this had happened, he had never expected this type of 

thing to happen.

      "Tai," he said once he came apon the boy, Tai was sitting on the 

dessert sands agumon by his side looking sadly in the distance. Startled the 

new digimon turned to look at him, he found himself looking into golden slit 

pupiled eyes.

      "Gennai," Tai said in a surprised voice, the old man blinked unused to 

Tai's new voice.

***

      Tai stared at the old man in surprise, he hadn't realized that Gennai 

had arrived at the Yusamons camp. So startled that after he said the mans 

name he lost his concentration of his thoughts and his wings appeared. At 

first they were transparents, and then they glowed silvery white and 

appeared and then they were solid.

      "Tai, I am sorry of what happened to you... but we must speak of what 

will happen now, how to get you use to being Chimon," Gennai said, the old 

man sat down in front of Tai careful to avoid the large wings as Tai moved 

them around to make himself comfortable.

      "I don't get it Gennai, I messed up once and I loose everything. I still 

have Agumon, but I even lost my humanity.... I'm a digimon now for some 

reason," Tai said angerly, he pounded his fist on the sand and everyone 

sweatdropped. Where his fist had landed was no a smoking crator that went 

down quite a few feet, the sand on its inside walls was now melted into smooth glass.

      "Maby you should hold your temper for awhile Tai, at least till we 

figure out what your powers are and how to control them," Gennai suggested, 

Tai nodded and they all moved to another area to discuss what was going on 

with Tai.

***

      "So tell me if I got this right, somehow the digital worlds power chose 

me somehow for some destiny or other and changed me into a mega level 

digimon... but I'm still a digidestined and agumon is still my partner," Tai 

said after they had talked for an hour, Gennai nodded and wsa glad that Tai 

had calmed down some.

      "Yes it is correct, unfortunately I don't know what that destiny is... or 

how to change you back into a human," Gennai said, Tai sighed and his wings 

folded over him like a silvery white  cloak.

      "I guess it isn't that bad... my parents won't notice if I don't go back, 

they havn't really noticed me since Hikari was born," Tai said sadly, this caused Gennai's eyes to open wide... he hadn't realized that Tai wasn't noticed at home.

      "Why don't they notice you Tai, you don't seem like the kind of child 

adults ignor," Tai sighed and willed his wings away, as Gennai watched the 

wings flickered away and then were gone.

      "When my sister was born they named her Hikari which means light, 

she was there light and it seemed I was pushed into the shadows by her 

light. We share a room but most of the stuff there is hers, every year I get 

less things of less value while she gets better and better things. It wasn't 

fair, I was ignored while they gave her love... love they could of shared with 

me," Tai said with tears in his golden eyes, he looked sadly at the ground.

      "I'm sorry child, I only hope your new life as Chimon will be better 

then your life as Taichi," Gennai said, Tai nodded and then smiled at the old 

man in front of him.

      "You know whats funny... your the only person here other then 

agumon that knows my full name is Taichi, everyone knew me as Tai. And 

here I am Chimon, even if we meet again they'll never realize that I was Tai 

unless agumon tells them or you," Tai said with a grin, they looked at 

Agumon who giggled.

      "I won't say a thing since I don't like how they treated Tai and Tai 

smells different now, and so they won't reconize me as the Agumon they 

know... well I know a way for a digimon to change there scent," Agumon 

said, the two humanoids blinked at that and sweatdropped.

      "Sure... " Tai said, they all gave a small laugh.

***

      Miles away Matt Ishida sighed heavily as were trying to open the gate 

in myotismons castle, the vampire like digimon had already gone to the to 

the real world and now they were racing to get there also. But he was at a 

stop, he had two cards to choose from and he didn't know which one was 

right.

      'What would Tai do, hell he would be here if it wasn't for them kicking 

him out' Matt thought angerly, he gazed apon the card that showed agumon 

and slipped it into his pocket. A small smile graced his pale lips, he knew 

that Tai ould of kept the agumon card.

      'I hope your okay Tai, hopefully one day I'll be able to get back to the 

digiworld to find you' Matt thought as he slipped the other card into the last 

slot, as he watched the gate to the real world opened.

TBC

Ohhh another Tai fic and hopefully one of these days I'll actually work on the dream weaver sequal I have planned, hope you like the fic so far.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Three

      "Lets see, what should I do today," an extremly bored mega digimon 

muttered to himself, since the dark masters had taken over the digital world 

Chimon found himself without much to do. In truth he wanted to go beat up 

the dark masters, but he knew that while he was a mega he couldn't beat 

them all by himself.

      "How about go back to bed," a sleepy voice suggested, Chimon rolled 

his eyes as Agumon walked up to him.

      "Its the middle of the day Agumon and time for lunch, if your still 

sleepy after last night you can go to bed early tonight," Chimon said with a 

slight smile on his face, Agumon yawned and walked to where they stored 

there food.

      "You know I mean to ask you something," Agumon asked, Chimon 

looked at the dinosaur want to be digimon.

      "Really, what?" Chimon asked curious.

      "How can you be so energetic everyday, specially since we stayed up 

so late last night talking with Gennai?" Agumon said with a grin, Chimon 

gave him a fairly evil grin.

      "Because as a mega I have more energy then you, and remember that 

even before I became a digimon I was super energetic," Chimon said, 

AGumon sighed and muttered under his breath. Chimons eyes widened as 

his excellent hearing picked up the words, he hadn't known Agumon could 

swear like that.

      "I have to find something that gives me more energy in the morning," 

Agumon said as he sat down to eat some fruit, Chimon grinned not bored at 

all now.

      "Agumon, your a riot," he laughed, Agumon grinned at him between 

mouthfuls.

      "Tai you amaze me, you'll try to find the good side of everything," 

Agumon said, Chimon frowned at what Agumon had called him. Only 

Agumon and Gennai him Tai now, of couse only they knew who he had once 

been.

      "Sometimes I amaze myself to Agumon," he said smiling again, he then 

started eating his own lunch trying to not think of what Gennai had told 

him... the digidestined were going to return to the digital world soon.

      'Time goes much faster here, while only a few days has gone by in the 

real world over fifty years has passed here since they left (I have no idea 

actually of how much time actually passed between when they left and 

returned in the series)' Chimon aka Tai thought, he closed his eyes still 

rememberin there hrsh words and casting him out. 'And from what Gennai 

tells me they found another digidestined, hopefully this person won't be 

them.. with the ability to understand mistakes' Chimon thought, he never 

wanted anyone to go through what he had to years ago.

***

      Matt looked around hoping to reconize where they were, his eyes 

widened in shook when he saw that the digital world... looked like it had 

come out of someones nightmares.

      "Its terrible," Kari said coming up to him, Matt looked at the young 

digidestined of light and sighed. After hearig her last name he had found 

that she was Tai's little sister, yet she wasn't at all like her older brother. He 

had told her what had happened to her brother... and her reaction bothered 

him, she had just smiled and said that she was surprised they had even 

noticed her brother.

      He had frowned at that, from the sound of it Tai wasn't noticed much 

at home. Maby that was why Tai had been so active around them before the 

others kicked him out, if so Tais heart must of been broken by them.

***

      Fear coursed through Matts body, he had left the other digidestned a 

week ago to find himself.... to figure out his emotions and the sadness about 

them casting out Tai before. He quickly found that it had been his mistake, a 

virus type digimon had attacked and Gabumon was out for the count.

      'I'm going to die' was the thought that repeated over and over in his 

mind, he closed his eyes as the huge digimons attack got closer.

      'I don't want to die' was his thought.

***

      Matt slowly came to, slowly he opened his eyes and... well found that 

he was still alive for one thing. He blinked and looking around from where 

he lay found himself in a cave, he started to sit up when he realized someone 

lived here.

      "Hey your not all healed yet, lay back down," an annoyed voice 

suddenly said, startled Matt turned his head to see a digimon run towards 

him. The digimon was taller then himself with waist length gold hair with 

silvery-white stripes in it, slanted gold cat like eyes, pointed ears, and wore 

human like clothing.

      "Sorry, where Gabumon?" he asked the digimon, the digimon gave 

hima look and with a sigh Matt lay down... apparently he wasn't going to get 

answers till he did so.

      "Ahh your digimon partner, he's in another room of the cave sleeping... 

he's a little worse off then you but he's healing," the digimon asked, the 

digimon thenm sat down.

      "My name is... " he began, but the digimon stopped him with a raised 

hand.

      "Your Matt Ishida and your real first name Yamato, your a 

digidestined and Gabumon is your partner and your crest is Friendship," the 

digimon said, Matts eyes widened realizing that the digimon knew alot about 

him.... the only person in the group at the moment who knew his real name 

was TK.

      "And you are?" he asked, the digimon had the grace to look 

embarrised.

      "I'm Chimon, a mega digimon if you want to know. I've heard all about 

your adventures, I saved your lives yesterday when I saw that digimon 

attacking you," the digimon said, Matts eyes widened when he heard that 

Chimon was a mega.

      "Your not one of the dark master are you?" he asked a little scared, he 

then felt foolish when Chimon began to laugh... Matt found that the digimons 

voice was beautiful... and familliar for some reason.

      "Me a dark master, I might be a mega but I'd rather kick there buts 

then join them.... I would but theres more of them then me," Chimon said 

with a grin, Matt grinned also for there was something about this digimon 

that put him at ease.

      "Sorry," he said, Chimons smile grew wider.

      "Rest now while I make some soup for you, we'll talk some more while 

you and your partner heal," Chimon said, Matt nodded.

***

      Matt waved goodbye to Chimon as they walked towards spiral 

mountain, it had been a week and he had made fast friends with the mega 

digimon and his rookie room mate. He hoped that they would meet again, 

but he still couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Chimon and the 

agumon before.

      "Goodluck Yama, and remember adventure never ends as long as your 

needed," Chimon called waving an arm at him, Matt sweatdropped wishing 

that chimon would stop calling him that. Tai had called him that nickname 

once, it didn't feel right for someone else to call him Yama.

      And finally he couldn't see Chimon or Agumon anymore, the two then 

began to run knowing that the otheres needed him. The destination was 

Spiral mountain, and this fight was against piedmon.

***

      Chimon watched the digidestined from the shadows, unknown to them 

he had helped defeat Apoclymon... they would of failed without his help. He 

was actually glad to meet Matt again, Matt had talked to him about his first 

time in the digital world... and how he hated the others for kicking Tai out.

      'If only you knew what had happened after you kicked me out Matt, 

one day maby I'll even tell you that i was once Tai' chimon thought, next to 

him Agumon watched Gabumon. The wolf like digimon had figured out who 

they were during there stay at there cave home, but promised to keep it a 

secret... and he thought it funny that Tai had been chosen by the digital 

world to become a mega digimon.

      "Farewell my friend, take care of yourself.... I may not like the other 

digidestned or even Hikari my little sister but I see that you care about our 

friendship all that time ago when I was still Tai," Chimon whispered, he 

sadly watched his one human friendleave the digital world.

      "Sayonara Yama," he whispered, then making his wings appear he 

picked up agumon and flew away.

TBC

Well this is a much longer chapter then usual, next chapter will take place 

after season two... wonder what the new digidestined will think of chimon.

Ja Ne


	4. Chapter 4

Before you ask I own the songs in this chapter, I wrote them and translated it into japanease so don't even dare think of taking it.... but if you ask I'll think about it. Also lots of Japanease words in this chapter.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Four

      Chimon sang, he had started singing after his transformation into a mega digimon. He had been told that his singing voice was beautiful and so were his songs, at the moment he was singing the song he called 'What to come'. 

                  'Domo, hitori soshite maigo

                         Matsu no unmei

                      Min'na no nai maigo

            Ikari masho ka nai kumo anata no shikaku

                        Kako soshite mira

                      Himitsu masho ka arawasu

                    Domo suru nai kanashiku naru

            Koi masho ka yabure subete nikushimi

                         Sono toki no sore jikan

                    No Unmei ni mezamesaseru

                 Subete masho ka aru setto migi

                     Sore no ano hoho no unmei'

      "That song was beautiful Chimon, could you sing it in english please... not many digimon understand japanease?" Azulongmon asked, Chimon took a deep breath and sang the english version of the song.

                      'Child, alone and lost

                        Wait for destiny

                           All is not lost

                 Anger shall not cloud your vision

                          Past and future

                       Secrets shall reveal

                       Child do not sadden

                   Love shall break all hate

                           Then it is time

                      For Destiny to awaken

                       All shall be set right

                  That is the way of Destiny'

      Once he was done the digimon around him clapped, Chimon smiled at them.... singing was one of the things he did to also to make others happy.

      "Its very beautiful Chimon, but why does it seem also so sad?" a meramon asked, Chimon sighed and looked at the deep blue digital sky... he remembered his past and even now it made him sad.

      "Because I'm waiting," Chimon said softly, before the gathered digimon could ask what he meant Chimon was gone flying away.

***

      Ken walked through the digital world his mind lost in his thoughts, as always the ever faithful wormmon at his side. Wormmon looked at the digital world happily, now that there was peace here everthing had become beautiful.

      It was then that a shadow briefly covered them blocking the sun, startled the two looked up and gasped in awe at the creature. From what they could see the digimon had large beautiful wings that seemed to shine in the suns light, the rest of the digimon was in shadows.

      "Whoes that?" Ken asked his partner, Wormmon frowned not knowing.

      "I don't know so why don't we follow it, you better tell the others though," Wormmon said, Ken nodded and taking out his D-terminal he emailed the other digidestined. 

      After that he picked up his partner and ran after the unknown digimon (insert the unknown song from pokemon3 movie), they had a long way to go to catch up with the flying digimon.

***

      Chimon sighed as he landed beside a rather steep cliff, he made his wings vanish and sat on the edge of the cliff not afraid of falling.

      'Why am I so sad, why can't I forget about them... the ones that hurt me' Chimon thought giving a deep sigh, he closed his eyes enjoying the sun on his face. For today he had worn his long hair in a ponytail, he found early on in hid digital life that long hair tangled easily.

      'Of course I wouldn't mind Matt coming to the digital, of course I havn't seen him and years. He hasn't come to the digital world since the defeat of malomyotismon, I would love for him to come' Chimon thought with a sad smile, while he had agumon as a friend it wasn't the same type of friendship he had with Matt.

      "Yamato watashi no tomodachi," Chimon whispered opening his eyes, he wondered what the blond haired boy looked now... for some reason he blushed.

***

      For some reason or another Yamato was the only person able to get to the digital world, digivolving his partner he quickly caught up to the blue haired pre-teen.

      "I'm guessing we should be near that digimon by now, it can't be too far now," Matt said, Ken nodded. At the moment the two humans and wormmon were riding on the back of Garurumon, the world blurred as the sped through it.

      "I guess, I wonder what digimon it is... I've never saw a digimon like that before," Ken said with a frown, Matt frowned when his mind reminded him of a digimon he had met years ago during the dark masters reign of the digital world.

      'I havn't seen him since, I wonder if he's still around' Matt thought, it was then that they noticed a digimon sitting on a cliff above them.

      "That could be the digimon up there, Garurumon why don't you take us there," Matt said, the wolf digimon nodded and started leaping up the side off the cliff. 

      As they leapt up Matt pushed the hair out of his eyes, he didn't know why but the digimon at the top of the cliff seemed familiar for some reason.

***

      Chimon gave a gasp of surprise when something suddenly leapt up from under the cliff and landed behind him, quickly he turned around and stared.

      At first he didn't reconize the older of the two humans there, but he knew that the only humans in the digital world had to be digidestined... so that left few possibilities.

      He studied the human teen of fourteen years, he stood slightly taller then himself and had golden blond hair. Sapphire blue eyes looked at him from a pale heart shaped face, looking at the facial features Chimon felt his heart skip a beat.

      "Chimon," Matt said his eyes becoming wide, Chimon felt happiness bubble up inside him.

      "Yama," Chimon said happily, he had just been thinking off his friend and now here he was.

***

      Ken frowned and looked at Matt and the unknown digimon, Matt had called the humanoid digimon Chimon... so they must know each other. There was silence for several moments, Ken sighed and decided to break this silence.

      "Matt who is he, you seem to know him?" Ken asked, Matt blinked and the digimon giggled.

      "Ken this is Chimon a digimon I met when we were fighting the dark masters, he saved my life... but I havn't seen him since," Matt said and the teen blushed, Ken blinked and the digimon Chimon giggled.

      "Its been a long time Yama, you grew up since I last saw you," Chimon said with a grin, Chimon raised an eyebrow and Matt realized he hadn't introdused Ken.

      "Chimon this is Ken, he's the digidestined of kindness," Matt said, Ken found himself sweating when Chimon turned his golden gaze onto him.

      "Oh I know who he is now, your the kid the dark spore turned evil and made you the digimon Emperor," Chimon said, Ken gave a sigh of relief when the golden eyes became less intense.

      "I didn't hurt you then did I, I really can't remember that time?" Ken asked, he sweatdropped hoping that this digimon he hadn't hurt.

      "Nah, you couldn't catch me if you wanted to," Chimon said with a smirk, the two humans blinked noticing how... well human Chimon was asking.

      "Why wouldn't I'd be able to catch you when I was evil, I caught millions then?" Ken asked very curious, Chimon grinned almost evilly and something shimmered into existance behind him.

      "Your the digimon I saw flying earlier," Ken said with awe, now Chimon had a pair of beautiful silver wings... the same digimon they had beeen trying to find.

      "Hmm.... so you saw me, but you also can't catch me because I'm a mega digimon," Chimon said and Ken gasped and stared at Chimon, how could a digimon who looked almost like a fourteen year old human be a mega.

      "Your a mega," he said, Chimon nodded and the wings vanished.

      "Yup, so whats going on now adays Matt... like are there any other new digidestined in your group?" Chimon asked cheerfully, Ken sweatdropped wondering if Chimon was always like this.

TBC

Ummm.. so its not my best chapter but maby later on i'll revise it. Anyway I want reviews, Yama and Taichi forever... they make a kawaii couple ne.

Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone, here is another chapter of this fic. I don't know how many 

chapters this series will have, anyway please keep on reading and reviews.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Five

      Matt smiled as he talked with Chimon, it had been along time and he 

had lots to tell the digimon. Chimon hadn't changed a bit since they had last 

seen each other, it was also funny on how he was now taller then Chimon. 

      He knew in his heart that Chimon wouldn't grow old or die like 

humans no matter how human he looked, and Chimon was so powerful he 

could easily kill Matt with a single hit.

      "Chimon, where your agumon friend?" he asked finally, the last time 

he had been with Chimon those two digimon had been best friends and 

always togeather.

      "Agumon, he went to visit primary village," Chimon said blinking his 

golden eyes, Matt looked at his digimon who was once again Gabumon.

      "Why don't you go see Agumon Gabumon, its been a long time since 

either of us saw him," Matt suggested, the wolf like digimon smiled and ran 

from view.

      "Chimon I have a question?" Ken suddenly asked, Matt then blinked 

realizing that the two of them had been ignoring the blue haired teen.

      "Sure, what?" Chimon asked cheerfully, Ken took a deep breath and 

asked his question.

      "I've never heard of a digimon like you before, where did you come 

from?" Ken asked, Matt looked at Chimon also wondering. He had never 

heard of a digimon like Chimon before, and when he asked other digimon 

they hadn't either.

***

      Ken instantly regretted asking that question when a feeling of 

depression seemed to surround the humanoid digimon, he took a step back 

slightly nervous... this was a mega digimon after all.

      Chimon sighed and hugged himself, with sad eyes he turned around 

and looked at the blue sky and its few white clouds.

      "You wouldn't of heard of me before anyway, not many other digimon 

know my full past.... and I'm not going to tell you all of it," Chimon 

whispered, when Ken heard heard Chimons voice his eyes widened. Chimon 

sounded much younger then he looked, and very sad.

      "Tell us what you can then," Matt said gentle, Chimon turned his head 

slightly and gave Matt a slight smile.

      "I wasn't born like other digimon... in the beginning I was something 

else, I was chosen a long time ago and reborn as what I am today. I won't 

tell you what I once was since my life before ended so sadly, but my destiny 

is different now," Chimon whispered, Kens felt his blood chill as he looked at 

Chimon. Inside his mind something seemed to click, he looked at Matt and 

saw he had a strange look on his face.

      "I knew you you didn't I, before the dark masters didn't I?" Matt 

asked, Kens eyes widened when he heard the terrible sadness in the older 

teens voice and the terrible agony in his voice.

      As Ken watched Chimon slowly turned and stood face to face with 

Matt, he reached out and pushed a strand of hair out of Matts eyes. Then 

slowly he gave a small glance at Ken, Ken saw anger and a deep deep 

sadness that seemed to scream to him.

      "You know the answer already Yama," Chimon whispered, and then 

before Matt could say anything Chimons wings appeared again. Chimon 

stepped back again and it was right off the cliff, wind caught the wings and 

Chimon began to fly away.

      "Tai wait, please forgive me," Matt yelled after the retreating digimon, 

but Chimon didn't look back and seemed to vanish into the suns light.

***

      Matt fell crying to the ground, he felt as if his heart was about to 

break... he pounded the ground with his fists. After all these years he had 

found Tai again, a friend he had thought dead... and once again Tai had left.

      "Why, why Tai... why didn't you tell me you were still alive," Matt 

cried tears falling down his face, he curled into a ball and kept on crying. 

      It was awhile later that he felt a slim hand land on his shoulder, 

startled he uncurled and looked up to see a confused and concerned Ken.

      "Who is Tai?" Ken asked, Matt sighed and knew that it was time to tell 

someone of the original digidestined greatest shame.

***

      "Tai was the original leader of our group, he was an energetic kid and 

liked to make people happy. I found out later that he was emotionally 

abused all the time at hoome by his family, but that isn't the pont," Matt 

said, Ken looked at him and glanced in the direction Tai/Chimon had 

vanished.

      "He was like Davis when I knew him, the reason the other originals 

probably treat Davis like an idiot is because he is so much like Tai. He was an 

amazing leader, he would pull of amazing plans that would defeat the enimie 

without hurting innocents... he was amazing," Matt said and Ken heard 

respect in his voice, he had never heard respect like that from Matt before.

      "What happened?" Ken asked, Matt looked at Ken and Ken saw anger 

in his eyes... self anger and a deep sadness.

      "We were looking for out crests when it happened, Tai had his and 

wanted his digital partner To digivolve. Etemon showed up and Tai had the 

wrong attitude that day, he made Agumon digivolve wrong.... god that fight 

was terrible and I still get nightmares from it," Matts said shaking his head, 

he paused and then continued.

      "Agumon went back to his in-training form after and tai was beyond 

horrified at what he had done, it was a simple mistake... but the others 

couldn't forgive him," Matt said with a deep sigh, Ken looked at Matt and 

wondered what else had happened.

      "And then?" he questioned, Matt gave a sob but continued.

      "They kicked him out of the group before he could even apologize for 

his mistake, and no what we were in a huge dessert... he went out there with 

no supplies, water, food. The only thing he had was his faithful digimon 

partner, he vanished... I thought he was dead but all this time he's watched 

us and been my friend," Matt cried out and the blond seemed to crumble, 

Ken comforted him and wondered how the people he had come to think as 

role models could do this. 

      'I wonder how this Tai became a mega level digimon in the first place, 

I'll try to find out later but first i better get Matt home' Ken thought with a 

heavy heart, he also knew that he had to find out why the others had done 

that to this Tai person.

      'I hope Chimon or Tai isn't hard to find' Ken thought, he then told 

Stingmon to digivolve and take them to the nearest gate to take them back 

to the real world.

TBC

Hmmm... I don't know about the chapter but it will have to do. Anyway Taito 

stuff is coming up, and heres a cool hint for future chapters... Chimon gets a 

cool new ability.


	6. Chapter 6

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Six

      Takeru known as Tk to his friends sighed as he looked at the blue sky 

of the digital world, today was the aniversary of the day he had made his 

greatest mistake. He still felt terribly guilty to this day, he had turned on 

someone who had felt like another brother to him.

      'Oh Tai, I hope you forgive me after all this time' Takeru thought 

sadly, in truth he was in the same dessert he had last seen Tai in. 'But your 

long gone and you were lost to us because of a stupid mistake, and it was our 

mistake' Takeru thought closing his eyes, years ago he hadn't really 

understood why everyone had done that but now he understood and he felt 

dirty.

      "He was an innocent no matter how he acted, why did the others make 

me see that day all wrong," he wispered sadly, next to him Patamon also 

sighed for he didn't like to remember that sad day.

      "I know TK, this is the last place we ever saw him wasn't it?" his 

digimon partner aid sadly, Tk nodded and started to walk into the dessert.

      He didn't know why but he had to find out what happened to Tai after 

that day, he also had to find a way to forgive himself.

      "Where are we going?" Patamon asked, Takeru frowned but answered 

the question.

      "I'm hoping to find out what happened to Tai after.... " TK said and 

then trailed off, he knew Patamon knew what he was talking about. 

      'When we threw him away because of a stupid mistake, I can't believe 

everyone was so cold about it and I didn't understand it then' TK thought 

sadly, they walked silently after that.

      As they walked Tk could feel the sand shift under his sneakers and a 

brisk wind hit him, the two of them traveled for hours till they were lost.

      Thankfully Tk had remembered to bringe supplies like food and water 

so they weren't in that bad of a situation, if they got in a worse one Patamon 

would armor up and fly them to a D-port.

      "Tk, whats that up ahead?" Patamon suddenly asked, startled Tk 

blinked and then blinked again. There ahead of them he could see a temple 

like building, he didn't know why but he could of sworn that the building 

hadn't been there a second ago.

      "I don't know Patamon, lets investigate," he replied, patamon nodded 

and the two jogged towards the building.

***

      A digimon hidden from sight frowned as he watched the two enter the 

temple, he sighed and stepped in front of the temple.

      "I can't believe they stepped into the temple of Darkness, it might look 

pretty but its not a good place to visit... that is if you ever leave," the 

digimon said, Chimon sighed and knew that he would have to go inside the 

temple.

      'I thought every digimon reconized the one temple of evil in the 

digital world, but i guess I was wrong. They don't know how much of a bad 

idea it was to go in there, I hate going in there but looks like I have to' 

Chimon thought, he looked around for a few seconds and then found a 

hidden entrence to the temple.

      'I should stay out of sight till they need me, if I appear too early the 

evil digimon might catch me' Chimon thought, with that he entered the 

temple.

***

      Tk sweatdropped at virus type digimon of many levels tied him to a 

stick jutting from the ground, out of the corner of his eye he could see 

Patamon who was unconcious and in a metal cage.

      'Thats a Mekanorimon if I remember right' Tk thought looking at the 

digimon guarding patamon, the digimon was champion level and its main 

technique was twin beam.

      'And thats a Skorpiomon, and his main attacks are Tail blade and twin 

sword' Tk thought reconizing the digimon guarding him, the last time he had 

seen this type of digimon was when they were fighting the dark masters.

      'This just isn't my day, and I have  a feeling that the other 

digidestined won't be able to save me tis time' Tk thought, he began to sweat 

nervously at the hungry look some of the virus digimon were giving him.

      "The temple of Darkness is not the place for those of hope and the 

future, I think I'll stop this little party your having," an cold voice suddenly 

said startling everyone, Tk looked around but saw no one and he noticed 

that the virus digimon were looking nervous.

      "Find him quickly and destroy him!" someone screamed, Tk then 

found himself sweatdropping as all there captors began to run around like 

chickens with there heads cut off.

      "I swear, some digimon are so stupid," an amused voice suddenly said 

beside Tk, Tk's eyes widened and he turned to see an unknown digimon 

beside him.

      Right away he knew that it was the owner of that cold voice earlier, 

what surprised him though was how humanoid the digimon was and there 

beautiful wings.

      "Who are you?" he asked still surprise, the digimon smirked and Tk 

blinked when he realized that the digimon was holding his unconcious 

digimon partner.

      "Questions later, at the moment we have to get away before they 

notice I'm here," the digimon said and Tk found his ropes on the ground, he 

stopped himself from yelping as the digimon grabbed him and th world 

flashed white.

***

      "Tk, I wish you well," Chimon wispered as he gently put Tk and 

Patamon on on a soft bed, at the moment he was in a small down in the 

digital world where strange digimon came and went everyday.

      "Are you sure about leaving him with his memory Chimon, he'll have 

lots of questions and surely seek you out," a voice said, Chimon nodded to 

Gennai who was at the door to the room.

      "I know he'll see me out Gennai, but I forgave him a long time ago and 

he deserves to know what happened that day. He was like a little brother to 

me, he was more a sibling to me then my sister ever was," Chimon said with 

a sigh, he then walked out the door and past Gennai.

      "I just hope everything comes out for the best," Gennai said, Chimon 

paused and looked back a smirk on his face.

      "I know it will Gennai, its a feeling inside me that tells me that 

everything will come out for the best," Chimon answered, then turning once 

again he left.

***

      Chimon flew through the digital world, he was deep in thought after 

his encounter with Tk. He truly wanted to tell the blond boy who he was but 

knew Yk would probably find out somehow, he smile widened as his 

thoughts led to Tks brother Matt.

      'I wish there was someway I could go to the human world to see Matt, 

but changing my shape isn't in my power' Chimon thought sadly, he sighed 

and wished so badly that he could be by Matts side.

      'But he couldn't love me as I am, he is human and I'm a digimon and 

stuck looking like this forever' Chimon thought, he felt a single tear fall down 

his face and fall to the ground far bellow.

      "Wait a sec, whats that below?" he asked himself suddenly for he 

suddenly saw a strange temple below, curious the mega digimon flew down 

below and landed. 

      The temple was small and wasn't very pretty, to his eyes it seemed ill 

used as if forgotten and from a lost time. It was made of faded grey stones 

with red scroll designs around a simple faded oak door, long grass and weeds 

covered the area around it.

      'I've been all around this area before and never before have a seen 

this temple, iI should investigate it' Chimon thought with a frown, he made 

his wings vanish and walked up to the oak door.

      He pressed one of his slim hands to the door and gave a push it 

budged slightly, with a slightly larger frown he pushed harder and the door 

opened enough so that he might sqeeze in.

      Silently he slid through the door, to his surprise the temple consisted 

one one large room. White tiles lined the floor unmared by dust of time, the 

inside walls consisted of dark emerald green marble.

      There was one window against the far wall near the ceiling, it was 

made of stainglass, the picture was of an angel type digimon of some 

unknown level.

      "What is this place?" he asked himself in awe, while the outside was 

unremarkable the inside was incredible. he spun around, this place had a 

feeling of peace and contentment around it.

      "It is called the temple of gifts," a voice said, startled Chimon spun 

around. His eyes widened when he saw who it was, behind him now was 

azulongmon a dragon mega digimon and one of the digimon guardinas of th 

digital world.

      "Its very beautiful, but why havn't I heard of it before?" he asked, the 

other mega smiled and went to the spot under thw window and looked at 

Chimon.

      "It is because it only appears when one deserving of its gifts reaches a 

certain time in there lives, I am here to explain it because you deserve its 

gifts," the dragon said, Chimon blinked bewildered at the thought of a gift.

      "What kind of gifts?" he asked slightly confused, the other mega gave 

a slight snort.

      "What is in there heart, what is your greatest wish?" the dragon 

digimon asked, Chimon smiled and a slightly goofy look came over his face.

      "I wish I could be by Matts side, but I cannot as i am because that is 

impossible," Chimon said with a sigh, the dragon digimon smiled.

      "And I sense so much more inside you Chimon, and you will be 

granted a great gift," Azulongmon said, Chimon blinked and then gasped in 

shock.

      "Whaaa," he said in surprise, the next thing he knew he was engulfed 

in a bright white light and a strange energy washed over his body.

      'Yamato.... Matt' he thought.

TBC

As you can see the Taito part has begun, prepare yourself for his power and 

a certain relationship we have been waiting for will begin.


	7. Chapter 7

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seven

      Chimon came too feeling as if someone had hit him in the head with a 

mallot, slowly he opened his eyes and blinked as light hit them. He found 

that he was still in them temple, in front of him was a very amused mega 

dragon digimon.

      "Its not that funny Azulongmon, I feel as if my head was used as a 

vollyball," he growled, the other megas grin grew and Chimon sighed.

      "You have recieved your gift, it is a great gift," Azulongmon said in a 

serious voice, somehow though he still sounded amused by Chimon.

      "Thanks I guess, what is it?" he asked curiously, Azulongmons grin 

grew even wider if that was possible.

      "Why the very power you lacked, the power to change your shape to 

anything.... even human for as long as you wanted," the other mega said, the 

world seemed to freeze around Chimon as it sunk in.

      This power meant he could be near Matt and go to the real world, find 

out about everything he had missed... and if his family missed him.

      "How... how do I use it?" he asked in a quiet slightly shaky voice, 

Azulongmon motioned for Chimon to sit on the floor ad he did so.

      "Its not like other digimon powers Chimon, the powers given are 

connected to your soul and to your heart. To harness your new shape 

shifting powers you must first learn to connect to your soul, to be able to 

learn with it," Azulongmon said, Chimon began to sweatdrop.

      'Did he steal these lines from a starwars rip off or something, sure 

sounds like it' he thought as the dragon mega went on, a little while later he 

wondered where Azulongmon had been able to watch movies.

      "Are you listening to me?" Azulongmon suddenly demanded, Chimon 

nodded and sweatdropped nervously.

      "Yes, I'm listening," he said, the other mega digimon began to talk 

about spirits and sould again.

      'Must of been a grade B movie or it wouldn't take this long to explain 

this to me' Chimon thought, he gave a great sigh and made himself 

comfortable for the next few hours.

***

      Matt frowned as he looked around the digital world, his thoughts were 

still in a whirl from what had happened yesterday.

      He had gotten Ken to open the digiport for him but he had come alone, 

even Gabumon his trusty wolf like companion wasn't with him.

      'Chimon is Tai, its so strange to think of him as a digimon... and a mega 

at that' Yamato thought with a sigh, he knew why Chimon hadn't told him or 

the others who he was before.

      Tai had needed to find out if all of them had tossed him away like 

garbage, as Chimon he had made friends again with Matt and found out who 

he could trust.

      'I guess he realize I didn't want to say goodbye to him, if only I knew 

how I had felt about him' he thought with a deep sigh, towards the other boy 

he had felt something he had never felt towards anyone else.

      'And I really don't want to tell him about those fantasies I had of him, 

I don't think he was that kind of person... er make that digimon now' Matt 

thought with a rather large sweatdrop, he rubbed his temples feeling a 

headache coming on.

      "Ahhhhh..... this is so confusing," he yelled into the air, he then blushed 

embarised knowing how stupid this was. He put the palm of his right hand to 

his forest and sighed, it was a sad thing to say but he was still inlove with 

the other boy after all these years.

      "It's a sad thing, when your still in love with someone you thought 

dead till yeaterday," he said with a yet another sigh, he shook his head as a 

rather large blush settled over his face and threatened to turn the tips of his 

ears red.

***

      Chimon blinked as he felt someone very near his heart enter the 

digital world, startled he turned towards the direction he felt him.

      'Matt in the digital world, but he's probably here to talk to him about 

yesterday' Chimon thought and he bit his bottom lip nervously, he sighed 

knowing that he would have to face it sooner of later.

      "Might as face him now, I don't think he's with Gabumon," he said to 

himself, he then blushed when he saw Azulongmon looking at him strangely.

      "Matt just appeared in the digital world Azulongmon, he doesn't have 

anyone with him... I think he wants to talk to me," he explained to the other 

mega, the dragon digimon nodded.

      "We've been working on your new power for eight hours Chimon, you 

have it down pat and you don't need my help anymore," Azulongmon said 

with a grin, Chimon smiled and ran to the temple of gifts door and after 

exiting the building flew into the sky.

      As he flew off Azulongmon smiled and the temple faded away leaving 

him there, a second later he gave a small laugh.

      "There going to make a sweet couple once they get it all straightened 

out, and the holder of courage will help Chimon in his destiny," Azulongmon 

said and he actually gave a small giggle (now thats weird), with that the 

mega dragon digimon flew off into the unknown.

***

      Matt sighed and shook his head, he was lost and wondered if he 

should try to find Gabumon or call him.

      'The others are going to get a big laugh out of this, me getting lost in 

the digital world and forgot to bring supplies' he thought with a groan, he 

had been so stupid.

      He hadn't known how long it would take to find Chimon/Tai and had 

just come, but no... he hadn't even taken anything for a snack.

      "This is so stupid, Chimon probably doesn't want to talk to me now 

that he knows that I know he's Tai," Matt said to himself in an annoyed 

voice, he was just about to look for a digiport to the real world when a 

shadow briefly covered the sun.

      "Huh?" he said and he looked up, to his startlement it was the very 

person he had been looking for.

      As he watched Chimon slowly flew down towards him his wings wide, 

sunlight reflected off his wings making him look like an angel from heaven.

      'Wonder if he kisses good' Matt thought, he then blushed terribly.

      'Don't think of that now Yamato, he may not be like that and he 

probably might just like to be friends' Mat thought to himself, taking a deep 

breath he calmed his nerves.

      By the time the mega digimon had landed his face was its normal 

color, even if his thoughts were... quite interesting to say the least.

***

      Chimon made his wings vanish as he landed, his golden gaze met the 

Sapphier blue gaze of the keeper of friendship.

      They stood like that for quite a few minutes saying not a word, the 

silence was a gulf of danger and of past troubles both of them wished they 

could forget.

      "Its been a long time Yama... I never thought I'd be able to talk to you 

if you knew who I really was," Chimon whispered lowering his gaze, he 

sighed knowing that at this moment there was no going back.

      In truth he knew long ago there was no going back, he just had to face 

his past as himself and not as a stranger to it.

      "I never thought I'd see you ever again Tai... I can call you Tai right?" 

Matt asked a frown evident in his voice, Chimon nodded but still didn't look 

up to see the others face again.

      "I wanted to go see you after I was forced to leave even after this 

happened, but I knew that the others wouldn't accept me... they didn't 

accept me after a stupis mistake," Chimon whispered and he heard a catch in 

his voice, he also felt tears come to his eyes when he had promised long ago 

not to cry at the memories.

      To his startlement he felt a slim hand pull his chin up, Chimon found 

himself staring into sapphier blue eyes once again that held grief as deep as 

his own. Tears threatened to fall from those blue eyes, inside himself he felt 

as if a barrier he had put around his heart was broken.

      "Yama," he cried and he fell into Matts slim pale arms, tears finally fell 

as he sobbed into Matts chest.

      "Its okay Tai, I won't leave you alone like that again," Matt whispered 

and he stroked chimons golden hair and gently touched the natural silvery-

white stripes in it.

      "Thanks," he said awhile later wiping his eyes, Matt nodded. They 

were both on the ground and Chimon realized he was still in the other boys 

arms, he didn't know why but he felt safe in those arms (Never mind the 

fact he was a mega digimon and could destroy alot of the digital world in a 

split second).

      "Tai," Matt said gently, Chimon looked up and there eyes met once 

again. Chimon stopped himself from gasping as the world seemed to melt 

away from both of them, it was like they were the only two people in the 

universe.

      ~Babump babump babunp~

      'I can hear Yama's heart, it sound like mine' Chimon thought as they 

leaned towards each other, he didn't know what they were doing but it felt 

natural and let his body do the moving.

      There lips met and Chimon closed his eyes as a warmness flowed 

through his body, a tingling he could feel through his lips. They stayed like 

for what seemed like eternal bliss, but finally Chimon opened his eyes and 

forced himself to end there kiss.

      "Yama," he whispered a faint blush on his face, looking at the blond 

human he saw that Matt also was blushing.

      "I'm sorry," Matt said, at those words Chimon felt his heart go cold.

***

      "I'm sorry," Matt said, he hadn't meant to take advantage of Tai in his 

condition. "I didn't mean to take advantage of you," he said and he quickly 

got up, he then began to run away tears threatening to fall down his face.

      'Stupid Yamato, he's probably not interested in other guys' Matt 

thought angerly to himself, he was so angry at himself for doing that to Tai.

      "Umppph," he said as something suddenly landed on his back forcing 

him to the ground, he turned his head and found himself looking into the 

slightly glowing golden eyes of Tai.

      "Don't feel sorry Yama, I wanted that kiss as much as you did," Tai 

said, he then got off the blond teens back and helped him up.

      "But... " he began, he wasn't able to say another thing as Tai pulled him 

into another kiss that made him weak in his knees.

      "But nothing, I've wanted this longer then you havre Yama and your 

not getting away from it. Now we have some things to discuss, we'll do it at 

my place," Tai said and he began to drag Matt through the digital world, Matt 

finally got tired of being dragged and began to walk next to Tai.

      'Where did he learn to kiss like that' was Matts main thought a 

slightly goofy grin on his face, he glanced at his new koi... no Tai had always 

been his koi but they hadn't realized it when they were younger.

      'I wonder if I can somehow get him to come to the real world with me, 

the spring festival is next week' Matt thought, it would be slightly difficult to 

keep people from noticing that Tai wasn't human.

TBC

Okay so it wasn't much Taito in this chapter, but beware there will be alot of 

it next chapter. So don't hold your breath while waiting, lots of school work 

so it might be awhile but who knows.


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter will have lots of Taito in it, if you don't like it turn back no to 

Taitoless stories. Note Chimon thinks of himself as Tai while in human form, 

but as Chimon he thinks of himself as Chimon. Warning this is not a chapter 

for young readers, Yoai is in this chapter.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eight

      Matt grined as he watched Tai looked at his reflection, Tai had used 

his shapechanging ability to make himself look loke the Tai he used to be but 

the age he would be as a human. It was slightly strange to see Tai like this 

after seeing as Chimon, but he was getting use to his Kois power of change.

      "Tai you look fine, and your kimono can't get any neater then it is," he 

pointed out, they were heading to a festival as a local shrine. Because it was 

a shrine they had to where Kimonos, it happened once a year and everyone 

went. Thankfully the shrine was quite large and it wouldn't be too crowded, 

that way they would have more fun.

      Tai was wearing a light blue kimono with a slight silver trim, actually 

Tai when he changed shaped his digital clothing he could change to anything 

he wanted. Matt himself was wearing a kimono with leaf patterns over it, 

both looked nice.

      "I know Yama, but what if one of the older digidestined show up and 

reconize me?" Tai asked nervously, Matt sighed knowing that Tai didn't want 

to see the ones who had thrown him away... it was still painful to him.

      "I've been going to this festival for years and nebver seen the others, 

we all go but never met... its slightly funny," Matt said, Tai sighed but didn't 

look relieved at what Matt had said.

      "I only hope Yama, it would be even worse if I met my family or my 

sister Kari... they never cared for me and I can't face them again," Tai 

whispered, Matt hugged his koi knowing how painful the thoughts of his 

family was.

      When he had first met Hikari or Kari as she called herself he had been 

surprised to learn she was related to Tai, and even more shocked at the 

smirk she had giving when the fate of Tai was told to her.

      'She is the child of light but sometimes I wonder if she should be, 

there seemed to be something wrong with her... but I've never been able to 

place it' he thought, it was as if there was a deep darkness inside Kari and he 

didn't like it.

      "Ready to go Kai, ready to face the world?" he asked Tai, Tai gave a 

nervous laugh and kissed Matt gently on the lips.

      "I wish you wouldn't put it like that Yama, but as long as your by my 

side I'll be fine," Tai said gently, Matt smiled and knew that as long as fate 

left him he would never leave Tais side ever again.

***

      "This game is rigged, it has to be," Tai hissed looking at the ring toss, 

he had tried it so many times that he lost count. He looked at the prize he 

wanted, if he didn't get three rings in the right places he would never get it.

      'I use to be good at this game' he thought to himself, next to him stood 

Yama who was looking at al the many rings Tai had thrown.

      "What are you trying to win Tai?" Matt asked, Tai gave him the puppy 

dog eye routein and pointed at a stuffed dragon that looked slightly like a 

digital dragon of the digital world.

      "Okay, let me try to win it," Matt said dropping a quarter on the 

counter, the man behind the counter toom the money and lay four rings in 

front of Matt.

      "If it is rigged can I put the guys pants on fire?" he teased in a 

whisper only his koi heard, Matt grinned and nodded knowing he was being 

teased.

      "Lets play," Matt said, he tossed the first ring.

***

      "What do you know, it realy was rigged," Matt mused as the two 

walked towards the bus stop, he grinned as he remembered how Tai had 

gotten him to confess.

      'But I think the fireball was too much, thankfully he made it vanish 

before the police arrived and arrested the man' Matt thought, he gazed at Tai 

who was happily hugging the stuffed dragon.

      After the arrest Matt had taken it, anyway the amount of money they 

had used would of paid the store pice for it.

      'I wonder though, Tai mentioned that later tonight he had a surprise 

for me' Matt thought, because his father wouldn't be back for three weeks 

because of work Tai would be able to stay at his home while in the real 

world.

      Matt had found that Tai didn't need a D-3 to open a digiport, he pretty 

much focused his power through his own digivice and it opened for him.

      "The bus will arive for home any minute Tai, what did you think of 

the festival?" he asked, Tai grinned at him and Matt found himself blushing 

slightly.

      "It was fun, we should do this more often," Tai said witha slight giggle, 

Matt gave a soft laugh knowing that it had been very fun even with that ring 

toss.

      "Yeah, we should," he replied, there bus arrived and they climbed on 

after paying there bus fair.

***

      Matt hummed as he turned on the shower, hot water rushed over his 

body. So far he hadn't seen Tais surprise, he hadn't seen it yet and was very 

curiou about it.

      Suddenly to his surprise he felt a pair of slim arms go around his 

waist, he turned and came face to face to Tai... a very naked Tai.

      "Tai," he said surprised, Tai grinned and pulled Matt closer to himself.

      "Hello Yama, surprise," Tai whispered his voice seeming to purr, Matt 

found himself being turned around and pulled into a deep kiss.

      He felt a thrill run through his body as he felt Tai touch his manhood, 

as Tai continues touching his body gently he felt himself becoming aroused.

      Tai," he moaned and he began to return his feelings in the same way, 

somehow during all this they managed to get cleaned. Soon both of them got 

out of the shower (Turning it off of course), they quickly dried and went to 

Matts bed.

      "Yama," Tai moaned as Matt crawled on top of the other naked teen, 

he moaned in ecastity as Matt did this.

      "Are you a virgin Tai?" he asked, Tai nodded and Matt smiled in  

wicked way.

      "Well after tonight both of us will loose it," he purred, he leaned down 

and pulled Tai into a deep kiss while touching Tais manhood.

      "Take me Yama, we've both waited long enough," Tai said as they 

pulled apart from there kiss, Matt smiled and knew that both of them had 

waited too long for this blessed moment.

***

      It was late at night and Tai woke up with a start, his body felt sticky 

after there sex and he felt all tingly and wonderful. He looked at his Koi and 

smiled at the sleeping blond, he knew that he would never be alone ever 

again.

      "Yama," he whispered happily, he shivered as a cool breeze hit his 

body. With a gentle smile he pulled a forgotten sheet over Matt and himself, 

he smiled again and cuddled closer to his chosen mate.

      "I love you Yama, and for eternity I will," he wispered and he closed 

his eyes, he cuddled as close as he could and then finally fell asleep.

TBC

Don't flame i warned you, of course I tried not to go into too much detail in 

case you liked the story and weren't too interested in that type of chapter. 

Anyway in next chapter Tai/Chimon meets Davis, let the soccer game of 

courage begins. Come on people that was a hint, hope you still like me (Prays 

that people won't hate the author for writing the chapter like that).

Ja Ne


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone, thank you for not killing for chapter eight and liking the 

chapter. I don't know if I lost any readers, and i hope i didn't. Anyway as i 

said in last chapter Davis meets Tai, what a fun day its going to be for our 

favorite digidestined turned mega digimon.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nine

      Davis sighed as he sat on a bench beside the local soccer field, no one 

else was here except himself and veemon. His face for once was serious, he 

was thinking of his life and of his future.

      Most people would think him a goof and often he was, but he often 

acted like that to lighten the mood and make people cheer up when they 

needed it.

      'What am I suppose to do with my life, I really don't fit in with the 

other digidestined' Davis thought with a frown, he got along with Matt, TK, 

Yolei, Ken and Cody just fine but would rather avoid the others.

      'At first I thought I was in love with Kari but she is so cold, I don't 

know why the others don't see it... but I have a feeling that TK isn't 

interested in her really and wants to get away from her' Davis thought and it 

was true, the blond teen of hope always seemed to look like he wanted to 

hide when Kari came near.

      'Its hard to believe that under our rivalry and me making fun of him 

were friends, none of the others but my real friends understand our rivalry' 

Davis thought, his lip twitched slightly into a smile.

      "Davis," Veemon suddenly said, the goggled boy looked at his small 

dragon like digimon.

      "Yeah Veemon?" Davis asked, the blue digimon looked up at him with 

his red eyes.

      "Why don't the older digidestined and Kari like you ver much?" 

Veemon asked, Davis paused and also wondered that. For as long as he could 

remember the original digidestined minus Tk and Matt, welll... the best way 

you could say was that they seemed to hold him in a deep contempt as if he 

was lower then him.

      The group often said awful things behind his back, it hurt him that 

people he had hoped to be good friends would turn away from him like this.

      The digidestined he was close with comforted him about these 

remarks and the others hate, it was because of this that there was an 

invisible line between his group and the others.

      To everyone else it seems were all good friends, but beneath that they 

all wanted to be far away from Kari and the others as possible.

      "I don't know Veemon, at least some of the others like me and aren't 

with the others," Davis said with a sigh, it was at that moment that Veemon 

shifted his body and looked at something.

      "Hey its Matt, and he's with someone," Veemon said in his kawaii 

voice, Davis turned to look and smiled when he saw TK's brother and another 

teen with gravity defying brown hair.

      "You better play stuffed toy," Davis said, to his surprise Veemon 

giggled and began to jump up and down.

      "No worry, I can teel we can trust Matts friend," Veemon giggled, 

Davis sighed bewildered and waitedfor Matt and the other teen to get there.

***

      'Kami-sama Yama was right, this kid could of been me at that age' Tai 

thought as they walked across the feild, Matt had decided to introduce him 

to one of the new digidestined and the other holder of courage.

      Davis like he did when he was younger wore a pair of goggles and 

looked alot like himself in ways, what more the preteen loved soccer as 

much as he did.

      'Why couldn't I of had a him as a brother, I would trade Kari for him 

any day' he thought with amusement, that amusement grew when he 

noticed the rookie digimon jumping beside him.

      'Hey I met that digimon before, he was one of the digimon Gennai got 

me to place with the digiarmor eggs... I wondered who got partnered with 

Veemon' Tai thought grinning some, he just hoped Veemon wouldn't tell 

Davis who he was once he reconized him in this form.

***

      Veemon couldn't contain his excitement, he was so happy to see 

Chimon again. At first he hadn't reconized the mega in this form, but he had 

learned to reconize the megas power after the time he had spent with him.

      To this day He could still remember the time he had hung out with the 

mega, then it was time and Chimon had put him into the digiegg of courage 

to meet his partner years later.

      The digimon that the newer digidestined had gotten didn't tell anyone 

about Chimon, it was something private. He decided not to tell Davis that the 

teen coming towards him was Chimon, he would only tell if Chimon said he 

could.

***

      "Davis, I would like to introduce you to my friend Yagami Taichi, 

Taichi this is Davis one of my younger friends," Matt said as they got to 

Davis, Matt hid his grin at the last name.

      To throw people off they had chosen Yagami for Tais last name, also 

Tai would be going by his full first name since only Kari of the originals 

knew Tais full first name.

      "Nice to meet you Davis," Tai said, they shook.

      "Nice to meet you too Taichi," Davis said with a grin, next to him 

Veemon grinned and winked at Tai. To Matts surprise Tai winked back, he 

got the feeling he was missing something but he knew Tai would tell him 

later.

      "So Davis I hear you play soccer, how about we play a short one on 

one game," Tai said giving Davis an evil smile, that smile was returned in 

full.

      "I do play, I'm one of the best next to my friend Ken... lets play," Davis 

sighed, at that moment Tai pulled out a shiny brand new soccerball. Matt 

sweat dropped and wondered where Tai had goten the ball and kept it for 

now, he guessed he would have to ask later.

      With a sigh the blond teen sat on the bench on the side of the feild 

with Veemon, he gave the giggling digimon a wry look.

      "All right veemon, what do you know that I don't?" he asked the 

rookie digimon, as he talked he watched the soccer game. His grin grew as he 

watched Tai zoom across the feild with the ball, he was starting to remember 

why Tai's team had always won. Tai had lots of energy and could run a very 

long time without breaks, he could of been an olympic runner... and now 

with his digimon power he was even faster.

      "Chimon is really good at soccer, he tried to teach me how to play a 

long time ago," Veemon said in a whisper to him, Matt took his eyes of the 

practicly one sided game and looked at veemon in surprise.

      "How do you know who he is Veemon, I thought no one would 

reconize who he was in a human form?" he asked in a whisper, Veemon 

giggled and grinned at the blond.

      "I met him before I was put under the egg to wait for Davis, I learned 

to reconize his power when I knew him," Veemon said, Matt frowned and 

began to tell Veemon all abouts Tais past since he had a feeling Tai wouldn't 

mind if he told veemon... and Veemon would keep it all secret.

***

      "Wow, I never met anyone so good at soccer.... or so fast," Davis said in 

awe as they sat down on the feild, there game had ended awhile ago and 

Davis was still catching his breath. He found himself like the older teen, he 

felt like he had so much in common with him.

      "Well I love soccer Davis, and maby you'll be as fast as me one day," 

Taichi said, he gave a glare to Matt when he snorted.

      "Yama, that isn't polite," Taichi said, Davis blinked and stared at Matt.

      "Matt, why did Taichi call you Yama... and how long have you known 

him?" Davis asked curious, Taichi began to laugh when Matt began to blush.

      "My name is actually Yamato but I like Matt better, and before you 

ask only Taichi can call me Yama. I've known Taichi since I was a kid but he 

moved away along time ago, the others don't know him and he's staying at 

my place while hes here," Matt said, Davis looked at the two and the way 

they reacted and he smiled.

      "But you forgot to tell me the most important part," Davis said, he 

couldn't wait to tease Matt about this.

      "Whats that?" Matt asked, Davis grinned evilly at the two.

      "That you've become Kois... so how far have you gone?" he asked 

raising his eyebrow, he was rewarded with the two blushing deeply.

      "Davis," Matt said with groan, the blond sighed.

      'I knew it, I better not tell my sister this yet or she'll go nut' Davis 

thought, he then sweatdropped when he noticed the evil grin directed at 

him.

      "Whats wrong?' he asked the blond carefully, he began to feel 

nervous.

      "So, when are you going to tell TK that you love him?" Matt asked, 

Davis eeeped and paled as his deepest secret came out.

      "Matt, he likes girls as far as I know... he'll hate me," Davis said, he 

knew that if he told TK might never go near him again and he didn't want to 

loose TK forever.

      "Welll I'm not sure about the girl part Davis, just talk to him," Matt 

said, Davis stared at the ground till he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking 

up he saw Taichi, he saw a sadness in those eyes.

      "You have to tell him Davis, don't let yourself become sad... believe in 

yourself and everything will be okay," Taichi said with a soft smile, Davis felt 

courage rise inside him and knew it was true.

      "Thanks you guys, I'm going to do that now... thanks," Davis said 

getting to his feet, he picked up Veemon and ran off the feild to find TK his 

crush.

***

      "He's a good kid Yama," Tai said as he watched Davis run to find Tk, 

Tai smiled as a gut feeling told him that the meeting between Davis and TK 

would go good.

      "Yeah he is Tai, I only wish the other originals other then TK could see 

his good heart and how smart he is," Matt said, Tai sighed and knew why the 

others must dislike Davis. Davis was so much like he use to be at that age, he 

really liked the preteen but the others would dislike him for it.

      "You know we should have pancakes for lunch, I can make them too," 

Tai said, Matt raised an eyebrow.

      "Really, is that all?" Matt asked,Tai grinned evilly at Matt.

      "Oh, I can think of a few more things we can do when we get home," 

Tai said, he giggled and let himself be dragged hoome by his koi.

TBC

Well here is another chapter dedicated to all those Yaoi lovers out there, as 

you can tell I'm putting Davis and TK as a couple. Don't glare (Pulls out mega 

mallot and bops angry lovers of Kary/TK couple), anyway in later chapters 

we'll find out whats wrong with Kari and next chapter we see Soras and the 

others reaction to seeing Tai alive.

Ja Ne


	10. Chapter 10

Bwaaa ha ha, here it is. Finally Tai/Chimon confronts Sora and the others 

who tossed him away those years ago, what will happen to our cute Taichi in 

this confrontation.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Ten

      Chimon was bored, Yama was at school... he was starting to wonder if 

anything at all was going on in the digtal world. Thankfully he had 

discovered that he could stay in his transformed human state for as long as 

he wanted, in this false form he didn't use lots of energy to stay in it.

      'Boring, I wonder what would happen if I decided to explore Odaiba' 

Chimon thought and instantly brightened, when he was human he lived in 

somewhere else so he didn't know this area.

      'As long as I get home before Yama he won't mind' Chimon thought, 

with a thought he changed his clothing to something more suited for outside. 

The brown haired teen now wore a white t-shirt, tight blue jeans, sneakers 

and a blue jacket.

      Unknown to Chimon school had gotten out early because of a 

bathroom flooding, he was about to confront something else from his past.

***

      Sora looked around the market area of Odaiba, her mothers birthday 

was coming up soon and she had to find something for her. With her was 

Mimi and Kari, Mimi was visiting from Amerca and Kari had a day off from 

school.

      "Sora look at these shoes, don't they just look so Kawaii," Mimi 

squealed, Sora nodded because they were very cute but not for her mother.

      "Mimi, I thought you were going to help me get something for my 

mother.. not yourself," Sora replied with a raised eyebrow, Mimi smiled and 

began to hum as she went through a pile of shoes.

      "What about these?" Kari called, Sora walked to where the child of 

light was and smiled. There glittering inside the glass counter was a pair of 

beautiful earrings, she knew her mother would love them.

      "Excuse me sir, how much are these earrings?" she asked the man 

behind the counter, the man smiled and looked at a list of prices behind the 

counter.

      "Twenty dollars, there on sale today and for the next three days," the 

man told her, Sora brightened happily glad that they were in her price 

range.

      "How much with tax?" she asked him, the man took out a calculator 

and told her. As soon as he told her she smiled relieved, even with Tax she 

could still afford them.

      "I'll take them," she said with a smile, the man smiled at her and took 

her debit card she passed him. As she waited for the machine to say 

accepted she looked out the windows of the store, it was at that moment she 

felt as if her world froze.

      There standing across the road was alook alike of someone she 

disliked heavily... you could easily say hate. Her eyes narrowed as she 

studied him, he had the same gravity defying hairstyle as Tai and the type 

that played soccer, she gritted her teath in anger.

      'It can't be him, he vanished and died in the digital world years ago' 

Sora thought and she was almost seeing red, she looked away from the 

unknown teen outside to take her purchase and her receit.

      "Thank you," she told the clerk, she then ran to where the other two 

girls were waiting for her.

      'If it is Tai he better plan to run, we exiled him from the digidestined 

years ago and I'm not going to let him come back to this world' she thought 

angerly, when she got to the other two girls she told them what she had 

seen.

***

      Tai walked happily around the market area of Odaiba, he found the 

place interesting. He watched the diversity of relations and reactions 

between the people here, it was so much bussier then the digital world.

      His eyes roamed the street occasionly seeing something new, he even 

saw some of the kids that had recieved baby level digimon during the defeat 

of Malomyotismon.

      To tell the truth he had also been there, Gennai had asked him to be 

there to make sure nothing nasty escaped during the fight... like some of the 

evil digimons data.

      'It took me a week to get all his data and destroy it, there is no way 

anyone but evil wants him to be reborn at primary village' Tai thought, he 

shook his head at the thought of that monster being reborn.

      It was at that moment that the mega digimon felt a chill, it was as if 

something evil was nearby... but he couldn't trace it to anything or its aura.

      'There is something evil nearby, and what ever it is I feel hatred from 

it... and its towards me' he thought, he stopped walking and slowly turned 

around.

      "No... " he wispered, there walking towards him were three people he 

had hoped never to see again. They were no other then Sora, Mimi and his 

little sister Hikari or Kari as she was known as now.

      'I know they want to confront me, but I can't let them do it here' Tai 

thought, he looked around and saw a sign pointing to a nearby parks. He 

smirked slightly, a park was perfect and hopefully this confrontation would 

be in a private spot.

      He looked back at the trio who noticed his look, then without a word 

to them he turned and began to run to where the park was.

      He easily heard them running after him, he knew he could easily get 

away. Yet something told him that if he didn't confront them now, that 

everything he held dear now could go down the drain.

***

      Kari felt rage rise inside her as she chased after the brown haired 

teen, she had hoped he had vanished into the digital world before.

      She didn't know why but everytime Tais name was mentioned her 

blood seemed to boil, his very name brought hate to her.

      As the digital worlds child of light she knew she shouldn't feel this 

way, but the very mention of Tai made her feel hate and see red.

      Finally the teen they were chasing came to a stop, looking around she 

saw that they had come to a deserted area of the local park.

      'I have to find out if this Tai look alike is Tai, I hope he isn't' Kari 

thought, the teen looked at them and Kari slowly walked up to him the other 

two behind her.

      "No furthur," the boy said suddenly, startled at the tone of his voice 

the three digidestined froze.

      "Who are, are you Tai Kamiya?" she asked or more demanded, the 

unknown boy sighed and looked at her sadly.

      "I am who I am and it is of no concern to you, least of all to the 

digidestined such as you child of light," the boy said in an angry voice, the 

three girls gasped... how had this Tai look alike known that.

      "Who are you, I demand you tell us your name," Sora demanded 

angerly, her brown eyes flashed... Sora was not the type of person you 

should cross.

      "You know who I am SoraTakanouchi, but you don't deserve any more 

of an answer then that," the boy practicly spitted at them, Kari blinked.

      At that moment lightly flashed across a previously clear sky, the three 

girls looked up at the sky which was quickly clouding over.

      "He's gone," Mimi said suddenly, startled Kari looked at where the tai 

look alike had been and saw that indeed he was gone.

      "Sora, was that really Tai?" Kari asked the older teen , and Kami-sama 

she hoped it wasn't him.

      "Unfortunately it was him, we better hurry and tell the rest of the 

originals that he's back," Sora said, Mimi and Kari nodded and the three girls 

ran to the bus that would take them where they knew some of the others 

would be.

***

      Tai frowned as he watched then leave, at the lightning had flashed he 

had used it as a distraction to hide in a nearby tree.

      He hadn't noticed it before but something was wrong with there auras, 

it was as if another aura was lightly covering them.

      He had gained the ability to see auras awhile after he had become 

Chimon, he knew what normal auras looked like... and those weren't normal 

auras.

      'That aura touching them feels dark, I wonder why I never saw it 

when they were in the digital world before' Tai thought, he licked his lips 

nervously.

      'I better check ad see if Yama has this aura touching him also, maby if 

I track the aura to its sorce... I might find out what changed them from 

friends to enimies' Tai thought, he also had to make sure none of the 

digidestined found out he was a digimon now or where he was staying.

      "I better head back to Yamas, I need to tell him about this," Tai said to 

himself, he looked around to make sure no one was around and then left his 

hiding place.

      'No ones around, not even one of the digidestined' Tai thought and he 

knew he had to be very careful now, they knew he was alive now. Then he 

smirked, he then ran in the direction of Yamatos apartment.

TBC

This chapter is kind of short and and not as good as i thought it would be, in 

the middle of it i got writers block so I really had to concentrate on it to get 

it done. Sorry if its dull, next time I update it will be better, next time more 

about the dark aura will be revieled.

Ja Ne


	11. Chapter 11

Its been a long time since I actually worked on this fic, hopefully you will 

enjoy the fic.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eleven

      Tai leaned back onto the couch as he waited for Yama to get home, as 

he waited he cgewed slightly on his bottom lip. His eyes were unfocused 

while he was deep in thought, and he thought about the dark auras touching 

the three destined auras he had seen only ten minutes ago.

      'What could be touching them, I have never sensed a darkness quite 

like this... for all I know this dark aura might not be related to the digital 

world at all' the mega thought frowning slight, he was brought back to 

reality hearing the apartment door being unlocked.

      "Hey Tai, there was a flood in school and todays classes were 

cancelled... I would of been back sooner but I had to stop off for groceries," 

the blond said coming into the living room, Tai smiled and helped his koi put 

teh food away in the kitchen.

      "Yama after you left for school I went for a walk," Tai said as they 

finished, Matt smiled at him wondering what Tai was leading to.

      "Yeah, what happened Tai?" Matt asked, Tai sighed and then told him 

of the confrontation with the three destined and the dark aura.

      "Hmmmm... a dark aura, check me for it then," Matt said, the blond 

teen didn't like the idea that this dark aura could be about him.

      Tai frowned as he concentrated on his koi, at first he couldn't find any 

of it then he spotted just a tiny trace of it. He studied it closer and saw that 

this bit of dark aura had lost power years ago, even now it was slowly fading 

away.

      "As far as I can tell you have it Yama, but theres just tiny traces of it 

and eve as I watch its fading," Tai told him truthfully, Matt froze and paled 

slighty at his words.

      "Can you get rid of it, I don't want any bits of dark aura hanging onto 

me?" he asked in a slight panic, Tai frowned a bit more as he thought it over.

      "I can remove it easily, but to do so I'll have to take on my real form," 

Tai told him, Matt nodded and Tai shifted to his real form.

***

      Matt smiled at the angelic like digimon in front of him, even in this 

form Tai was beautiful and perfect. He knew that many people would of 

been repulsed by the thought of a digimon/Human relationship, but love 

held no bounds... not gender or species.

      "Will the removal of the dark aura hurt or anything?" he asked, 

Chimon gave him a light grin.

      "Not at all since its mostly gone now, maby a light discomfort at most... 

but if the dark aura was still in full force like the others it would probably 

feel painful," Chimon told him, Matt smiled relieved that it wouldn't hurt.

      "After you finish is there anyway you can check my brother over for 

the dark aura, I really hope he isn't as bad as Kari and the others were?" 

Matt asked, Chimon sighed a bit unhappily.

      "I'll check him over as soon as i have a chance Koi, but to remove it he 

will have to find out about me... and I'm not quite ready for the anyone else 

to find out what i am now," Chimon said a bit sadly, seeing that sadness from 

his Koi Matt gently pulled his love into a deep kiss.

      "You'll have to face them pretty soon anyway, remember Kari, Sora 

and Mimi saw you and now the other destined will be on the look out for 

you... its would be best if you let others into our group," matt said as they 

ended there kiss, Chimon sighed.

      "I guess, anyway I should get this over with... brace yourself Yama 

this might shock you a bit," Chimon said, Matt nodded and sat on a chair 

holding onto its arms.

***

      Matt opened his eyes to find a pair of worried golden ones looking into 

his, he blinked and gave a small moan.

      "Yama, how do you feel?" Chimon asked with worry, Matt blinked and 

sat up with a bit of his kois help. To his surprise he found himself in his bed, 

he blinked again and looked at Chimon.

      "I'm fine, except I have a slight headache," he replied truthfully, 

Chimon gave a soft sigh of relief.

      "Thats good, at lest the dark aura didn't do anything else when I 

removed it," Chimon said in relief, Matt blinked yet again and asked a 

question that had been bugging him.

      "What happened?" he asked, Chimon smiled weakly at him and Matt 

noticed that his koi looked slightly tired.

      "When I removed the dark aura there was a slight backlash... this aura 

was attached to your very lifeforce, thankfully all it did when I removed it 

was cause you to faint and a headache," Chimon said in a slightly tired voice, 

Matt by now was feeling normal and the headache was leaving.

      "Thanks Koi but i think you should rest, removing the aura took more 

out of you then you thought and I feel fine now," matt said and he climbed 

into bed, Chimon smiled greatfully at him and fell into the vacated bed and 

fell asleep with his wings still out.

      Matt smiled at his sleepping Koi, he would let his angel rest. Carefully 

he tucked the tired mega in and kissed his forhead, then he left his room to 

call his brother... he had a feeling that he had to keep TK safe till the other 

original destined calmed down about Tai still being alive.

      "Hi TK, I was wondering if you would like to come over?" Matt asked 

his sibling over the phone, TK laughed.

      "Sure as long as I cook, I still remember that very spicy dish you 

made last time," Tk answered, Matt grinned remembering that dinner... but 

the memory was tinged with sadness for it was near that time they had seen 

wizardmons ghost.

      "Agreed, and i have someone for yoy to meet when you get here... in 

truth hes an old friend," Matt said, he then said goodbye leaving his brother 

slightly confused.

***

      Chimon was asleep but his mind was quite active, he was thinking 

about when he had removed the dark aura. He had felt then that it had 

belonged to something quite evil and something he had never met before, 

but he knew that it had been there for a long time... maby even before he 

had met his first digimon.

      'Whatever it is its quite powerful, when I removed the aura it tried to 

kill me' Chimon thought, in his memory he could see Matt fainting as he 

removed the aura.

      Thankfully the blond had been sitting so didn't get hurt, he had then 

turned to look at the dark aura he held in his hands. Then to hsi shock the 

aura seemed to come alive and strike at him, thankfully he was able to 

destroy it... but he had become very exausted in destroying it.

      This was a reason he didn't want to tell his koi about this, he knew 

that Matt wouldn't want him to remove the dark auras if they tried to harm 

him. But to destroy this evil he would have to put himself at risk, if he didn't 

do this it would be like denying the fact that he was once as mortal as 

humans.

      'Oh Matt, why do I feel that in just a little time my life will be in great 

danger' Chimon thought sadly, Finally he felt himself waking up.

***

      TK smiled as his brother let him inside his apartment, he was very 

curious of who his brother wanted him to meet.

      "Hi big bro," TK said, Matt smiled.

      "Hi little bro," Matt replied, TK smiled again.

      "Sooo... ?" TK questioned as they walked into the living room, Matt 

turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

      "Yes?" Matt replied, TK sighed knowing that his brother was making 

him ask is question when he already knew what it was.

      "Who do you want to meet, I would like to know?" TK asked, Matt 

grinned slighly evilly at his little brother.

      "That would be me," a new voice said, startled TK turned and froze. 

Standing leaning against Matts bedroom door was someone ha had thought 

dead, someone who had haunted him with guilt since he was little.

      "Tai... " he breathed in shock, the brown haired boy nodded his eyes 

unemotional.

      "Yes its me, and much much more now," Tai said and suddenly his forn 

blurred, TK found himself looking at the mega digimon that had saved his 

life in the digital world.

      In his shock his body did the only thing it could do in a situation like 

this, he fainted.

      "That was unexpacted," was the last thing he heard, he heard it from 

the Tai/digimon.

      Darkness claimed his shocked mind.

TBC

I know many people would say TK would not faint but this is Alternate 

universe and wouldn't you faint if you saw that, anyway I would love fanart 

for any of my stories. If you made some for my stories send it to 

Firehedgehog@otmail.com.

Ja Ne


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter will once again have a song i wrote for the fic, I've decided that 

this will be the theme song for the fic... I call the song Kurayami Aura which 

translates to Dark Aura.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Twelve

Kurayami Aura (Dark Aura theme song)

Kurayami Aura

Wa sagasu no sorce

Kurayami Aura

Kakuso hitori hikari

Kurayami Aura

Nai Kangei

Yami no Haikai suru

Hakaisuru Kurayami Aura

Kurayami Aura

Yami no Hakai suru

Hakai suru Kurayami Aura

Wa wagasu no sorce

Kurayami Aura

Kurayami Aura

Hakai suru Kurayami Aura

Yami no Hakai suru.

      "Well... he took that rather well," Chimon said as Matt put the fainted 

TK on teh couch, Matt only rolled his eyes.

      "For one thing he didn't know you were alive, and another it isn't 

normal to see someone once human turn into a digimon," Matt pointed out, 

Chimon gave a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his head.

      "So... maby I should of waited to spring that to him," Chimon said, his 

form blurred and he became Tai once again.

      "Yeah you should of waited love, when he comes to maby you 

shouldn't be in the room," Matt suggested, the mega gave him a dirty look 

but agreed.

      "He's waking up Yama, I'll be in the kitchen," Tai said, he then left the 

room.

      'I have the feeling he thought TKs reaction was a little funny, Tai was 

always a little weird' Matt thought shaking his head with a slight grin, only 

Tai could invoke such feelings into his heart.

***

      Tk opened his eyes with a groan, he found himself looking into the 

worried sapphier eyes of his brother.

      "Matt I just had the wildest dream, Tai was alive and he turned into 

the digimon that saved me in the digital world," TK said sitting up, Matt 

looked uncomfortable.

      "Actually, it wasn't a dream," Matt said and TK blinked, and blinked 

again when his brother remained looking serious.

      "Your joking right?" he asked his brother, his brother sighed.

      "Sorry it true TK, I know it came as a shock to you," a new voice said, 

TK turned his head some to see a brown haired teen leave the kitchen a glass 

of water in his hands.

      "Tai is that really you, and what going on... how can you be a digimon 

when the last time I knew you were totally human?" TK asked or more 

demanded, the brown haired girl sighed and sat on the couch next to him.

      "Thats a little hard to explain TK, here drink this," he said passing a 

glass to him, TK took it and sipped the cool fresh water.

      "Well?" he asked, Tai gave a small laugh.

      "I guess I shouldn't drag this on, you should know the truth TK," Tai 

said, he leaned back and began. TK listened carefully, he had  afeeling that 

this was very important.

***

      "Okay, and I thought my life as a digidestined was weird," TK said as 

Taichi finished his story, he was also concerned about this dark aura... could 

he have one touching his aura also.

      "Yeah my life is weird, but at least I have the ability to look human," 

Tai said, TK nodded and then asked Tai something.

      "Tai, can you check me over for the dark aura.... I don't like the idea of 

it touching me," he said truthfully, Tai nodded.

      "Sure i know I wouldn't like it if it was touching me, I'm going to 

change to my digital form though so i can get a very good look at your aura," 

Tai said and TK nodded, they both got off the couch and went to stand in the 

middle of the room.

      TK gasped as Tai's form blurred and took on his real form, the angel 

like digimon smirked at his expression.

      "Relax TK, this won't hurt a bit," Chimon teased in that musical voice of 

his, TK gave him a nervous smile.

      "I'm glad this won't hurt, I'm just nervous of if its there," he said 

truthfully, Chimon grinned.

      "So far I can't see anything TK, just let me get a closer look," Chimon 

said, Chimons eyes narrowed slightly. Suddenly the mega digimon smiled, he 

gave TK a thumbs up.

      "Nothing to worry about, from what I see the dark aura was there but 

it faded away years ago... not a trace of it left," Chimon said, TK let out a deep 

breath not noticing he had been holding it.

      "Thank goodness, Thanks," he told the digimon, Chimon only smiled 

and changed back into Tai.

***

      "So... pretty much this aura controlled us years ago, but its still 

controling the other original destined," Matt mused, the other two teens 

sighed in obvious frustration.

      "All I can tell about this dark aura that was touching yours is that it is 

evil, but i have no idea why its so against me," Tai said slightly angry, he 

smiled when he felt his koi place a gentle hand on his shoulder.

      "Calm down Tai, we'll figure this all out," Matt said, Tai nodded.

      "So TK, is it true that you and Dai are a couple now?" Tai asked, at 

those words the child of hope blushed terribly.

      "Yeah," he said in a low voice, teh two other teens shared an evil grin.

      "Really, and how far have you gone," Matt teased, TK began to cough 

violently while the other two teens laughed.

      "Matt, please... we decided to wait a bit for our first time," TK said 

embarrised, Matt smiled and Tai couldn't help but giggle.

      "How romantic, how about we give some tips Yama?" Tai asked his koi, 

Matt looked at him and nodded a large grin on his face.

      "Now TK listen to this, these tips are going to be very useful when you 

finally get Davis into the bedroom," Matt said seriously, the two then began 

to tell TK many things while the young destined ears burned in 

embarrisment.

***

      Kari sneezed and sneezed again, confused she looked around the room 

she and the other original destined (minus TK) were meeting.

      'Where is TK by the way, he should be at my beck and call by now' 

she thought angerly, the child of light thought TK and Davis as her personal 

property.

      She used them both to get whatever she wanted not caring for there 

own personal problems or needs, but lately she found that the two were 

slipping away... she had to find a way to get them under her thumb again.

      'Why do i have a feeling that things aren't going to go my way' she 

thought with a frown, she shook that thought away knowing that at this 

moment there problem was Tai that blasted idiot brother who should of 

been dead years ago.

TBC

This chapter was to introduce the themesong, and as you notice in this fic 

Kari is not a nice girl. Question the series on TV, no girl is that sugary sweet... 

many writers theorize that Kari is actually Manipulative so in this fic i 

decided to go on that theory.

Ja Ne


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I got over my writers' blocks for this fic again so I decided   
that I'd write more. Oh yeah some warnings, I have more songs I've written   
ready for future chapters.  
  
Shukumei no Yuki  
By Firehedgehog  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The sun slowly lowered into the horizon, the evening sky was a   
beautiful marage of pink, blue, purple and a few other colors.  
  
So beautiful in a world so sad as this, he knew it was sad for how else   
did evil so easily slips into it.  
  
Chimon sighed his golden eyes opened to mere slits as his long hair   
fell down his face, as he sat on the roof of Yamas building he watched the   
world below. He was sitting on the edge of a chain wire fence, years ago it   
had been placed on the roof to keep people from falling off.  
  
His wings moved slightly as a gentle wind pushed against him, with   
the little sunlight left hitting him it made the Mega digimon look like an   
angel to anyone who spotted him.  
  
Tk had left only an hour ago, Yam had gone to the store realizing they   
needed a few more things. With nothing to do the Mega digimon had gone to   
the roof to think, he was worried of the confrontation he knew was coming.  
  
'I'll have to face Hikari who was once my sister, what will it be like to   
face one that had been related to me by blood once' Chimon thought with a   
deep sigh, he wanted to cry yet he did not.  
  
'What is this dark aura, it is so powerful to twist minds. I have the   
feeling that it made my parents were also affected by this dark aura, if only   
I could face them to see... see if it was the dark aura that made them that   
way' Chimon thought, in his heart he truly feared that it wasn't the dark   
aura that had made his parents that way.  
  
'I only wish that I could face them one last time' Chimon thought, a   
crystal like tear slipped down his face silently.  
  
***  
  
Matt gave a sigh of relief as he unlocked the door to his fathers and   
his own apartment, humming slightly he entered the apartment closing and   
locking the door behind.  
  
"I'm back Tai," he called, to his surprise he heard no reply to his call.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" He called, yet there was still no answer. He   
searched the apartment but couldn't find his koi anywhere, it was then that   
he noticed the balcony door open.  
  
Curious the blond teen walked out the door and looked around, he   
sighed when he saw no sign of Tai. It was then that he felt as if something   
was guiding him, with a frown he looked up toward the top of his building.  
  
'Chimon' he thought with relief, sitting calmly up above was Tai in his   
digital form. He found himself smiling for Chimon looked very much like an   
angel, well as much as a digimon could look like an angel.  
  
Still smiling he left his apartment and used the stairs inside the   
building to get to the roof, soon he stood behind and below Chimon.  
  
As he waited for his Koi to notice him Matt watched Chimon silently,   
there was something so right about this angelic being.  
  
"Yama?" a voice suddenly asked, Chimon had finally noticed him and   
was looking down at him.  
  
"Are you okay Koi, you seemed spaced out a bit?" Matt asked and it   
was true, he was concerned about how spaced out Chimon was. Chimon   
looked at him for a few minutes silently before smiling, the angelic digimon   
then looked at the setting sun silently.  
  
"Do you ever wonder... " Chimon said trailing off, Matt blinked.  
  
"Wonder what?" Matt asked, Chimon sighed sadly not looking at Matt.  
  
"Wonder what would of happened if the dark aura had never   
appeared, what kind of life we would of had?" Chimon asked, Matt looked at   
the ground feeling guilty understanding what The digimon meant.  
  
Unlike the mega he still had his parents and his siblings, but Chimon   
had neither.  
  
"Sometimes, I thought about what would of happened if that day had   
never happened all those years ago," Matt said truthfully, he still had   
nightmares of that day when the others forced Tai to leave.  
  
"I do to, I wonder if I would be human and living a normal life... at   
least for a destined," Chimon said with a bitter laugh, then the Mega digimon   
sighed and slipped off the fence landing softly beside Matt.  
  
"Try not to thiink about it Koi, theres no way to change the past," Matt   
softly said, then to his startlement Chimon began to sob heavily and flung   
himself into the blonds arms.  
  
"Its okay," Matt wispered hugging Chimon to himself, Chimon rested   
his head on Matts left shoulder sobbing quietly. Matt felt Chimons wings   
gently enfold him, togeather they cried. ( I would love to have fanart of this   
hugging scene)  
  
***  
  
Nara ii noni watashitachi could iku oku  
(If only we could go back)  
  
Wa kibo wa was soko  
Ga unmei has haka aidea  
Namida yugasa watashi no kao  
Nara ii noni watashitachi could henko ano kako  
  
Wa kibo wa could yaritogeru shiawase  
Wa kibo wa could iku oku  
Jikan yo ni mieru wareta  
Unmei wa nakigoe  
  
Oh watashi Koibito  
Motareru anata no atama ni watashi kata  
Nameraka nara jikan dekiru nai iru re-katsudo  
Anata ishi sara ni aru watashi  
  
Oh watashi Koibito  
Motareru anata no atama ni watashi  
  
TBC  
This chapter is short because I wrote it between work and school, so instead   
you got another song written by little ol' me.  
Well another chapter and yet another song written by me, for translations   
email me and tell me the song name and I'll send you the english tranlation...   
mind you I'm not that good translating English to Japanease so there not that   
good.  
Ja Ne 


	14. Chapter 14 chapter fixed

Someone brought it to my attention that this fic was suddenly not posted al the way. So this was fixed.

Ta da yet another chapter, anyway I won't let my authors note go on

long... lets just get on with the fic.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fourteen

Night had fallen, the word was dark with a million stars shining

in the sky. Chimon stood silently on Yamato's balcony silently, at the

moment his koi was deep asleep even though it wasn't that late.

'I know that soon I will have to face the other original destined,

I can feel it in my very bearing' He thought his gold eyes filled with

sadness, he sighed and let a single tear slip down his face.

'Kari, what made you the way you are and why did our parents

become the way they became when you were born' he thought sadly, it was

something to this day he didn't understand.

Chimon wondered if it was the dark aura that had done it to his

parents, it would explain many things.

"I have to know," he whispered finally, he opened his wings and in

the stars light they gleamed silver.

Quickly he leapt onto the balconies railing, if anyone had seen

him at that moment they would of said he looked like an angel of legend.

Finally he leapt into the air his wings catching the wind, in

reality he didn't need wind to fly but it was fun to fly in the tricky

art of gliding and other sorts of things.

In truth he had no clear direction to go I his mind, but he felt

as if something guided him to a destined place.

Mrs Kamiya cried silently as she looked at the grave in front of

her, she knew that it was her husbands and her own fault that there only

son was dead.

She didn't know what had happened to them when Hikari or Kari as

she was known as now was born, it was like there personalities had done

a one eighty.

"Taichi," she whispered, she could clearly remember the day the

destined children had come to her with the news that Tai was dead.

"My sweat goggle headed Taichi," she whispered, she felt her

husband hug her gently and turning slightly she saw that he was crying

also.

"I only wish I knew what happened to us, what made us turn from

our first child... and made Kari such a manipulative bitch," he said

sadly, they both knew they shouldn't talk about there child like that

yet it was true.

Kari was not the little girl they had wanted and loved, she was of

a darker side of the spectrum. Kari hid it well under the facade of

child of light, how that little monster was child of light they didn't

know.

"I... I only wish I could say sorry to Tai and that I love him," she

whispered sobbing heavily, it was at that moment that something floated

into a view.

"A feather," she said surprised, she caught it and gasped when she

saw that it was glowing silver slightly in the dark night.

Slowly she looked up and felt awe, both of them fell to there

knees. Standing there on her sons gravestone was a beautiful angel,

while it didn't look like an angel of legend it looked like a digital

angel... more so than angemon and angewomon.

She found herself looking into his golden cat like eyes, there was

something in them that she couldn't place... something familiar.

"You already did," the angelic creature said in a soft beautiful

voice, the two humans blinked confused.

"What do you mean, our son is dead and can't hear us anymore?" her

husband asked in a sad voice, the angel smiled and jumped off the

gravestone to stood beside them.

To her surprise and awe she found that he was shorter then

herself, yet she still couldn't shake the feeling that she knew from

somewhere.

"Your son is alive in many ways and he knows you love him, don't

beg his forgiveness for he has already given it to you," the angel said,

Mrs Kamiya smiled and for some reason she felt a tug in her heart and

mind.

"Thank you for telling us this, can you please tell me your name..

and if you're a digimon?" Her husband asked, at the last question the

angels grin grew wider if that was possible.

"I am Chimon, and yes I am a digimon," the angel said, Mrs Kamiyas

eyes widened at the name but her husband didn't notice.

Something finally clicked in her mind, she knew why she felt that

tug in her heart... all mothers had it.

"Dear, could you leave me alone with Chimon for a moment?" she

asked her husband, he nodded and letting go of her he walked back to

where there car was packed.

"Is their something else?" Chimon asked frowning slight, Mrs

Kamiya got up and before Chimon could react hugged the digimon.

"..." He said in surprise, she smiled softly as his body tensed

slightly before relaxing in her grip.

"Thank you Chimon, I love you my little Taichi for coming back to

me," she whispered in his ears, he gasped and pulled away from her his

golden eyes wide and she could see that his body and wings were tense

again.

"How?" he asked in a surprised voice, smiling she gently pushed

some of his hair out of his eyes.

"A mother always knows Taichi, I only wish our meeting didn't have

to be like this," she said softly, he sighed and looked at the ground

softly.

"I know, but I couldn't come back," Chimon sad softly, she sighed

understanding... he had feared rejection of his new form. But she would

never reject her son for she loved him no matter what form he wore, she

knew this in her heart.

Yet she still wondered what had caused her to reject him when Kari

was born, That time before his so called death was so foggy and hard to

remember.

"I would never reject my own child," she whispered, his lips began

to tremble.

Gently she leaned forward and kissed his forehead like she had

when he was a small child, tears in his eyes he hugged her like the lost

child he felt like.

"Momma," he whispered, as he hugged her she ran a hand through his

dual colored hair marveling at its silk like feel.

"I'm so sorry Taichi that I couldn't be there for you, somehow

I'll make it up to you," she told him, he looked up his eyes filled with

relief.

"What about dad and Kari, I know Kari hates me," he said softly,

still hugging him she frowned slightly. Ever since Kari's birth the

younger sibling had hated her brother, but she hated him in such an

unrational way.

"Don't worry about your father Taichi, he'll understand this once

I explain it to him... but I'll think about something for your sister,"

she told him, he nodded but pulled away from her sadly.

"I have to leave mom, but I really want to see you again... I missed

you so much," he said, she nodded.

"If I have anything to say about it we will be together again like

a family should be, when can we see each other again?" She asked her

son, he have her a smile of happiness.

"Soon Mom, as soon as I can arrange it," he said, with one last

look at her he spread his angelic wings and flew into the night sky.

Mrs kamiya watched him fly away with awe and happiness, her son

was alive and soon she would have him back... no matter what she had to

do.

'My little Taichi is alive, and he's an angel of all things' she

thought smiling, wiping her tears away she walked out of the cemetery to

the car where she planned to tell her husband what had transpired.

Chimon flew through the sky laughing happily, pure happiness lit

his face with an inner light. A sadness that had lingered in his heart

for so long was lifting, his parents loved him and had not rejected him

even though he was in his digimon form.

He did tricks that would make acrobatics green in envy as he

defied gravity, the moon shone gently above making him look like an

angel... not a digital one.

On the streets below a few people below spotted him and gasped in

awe, he didn't know it but he had made some peoples hearts sour with

love and joy and so much more.

Chimon was finally home in the real world, he had two homes now

and loved them both. He was welcome in the digital world and the real

world, he couldn't feel truly alone now.

'And I have Yamato my koi, he completes my heart and soul... I am

happy' Chimon thought happily as he flew back to his Kois apartment,

then he frowned as he remembered something.

He still had to face the other orginal digidestined, his coming

confrontation with them was looking darker by the hour... and he wasn't

talking about the fact it was night.

TBC

Err... Goman naisai for waiting to update after so long, anyway I hope you

liked the lame scene between Chimon and his mother. I know people have

been waiting for it that convertation, now its time for the

confrontation between Chimon and the destined still affected by the dark

aura.

Ja Ne


	15. Chapter 15

Well... it took awhile because of writers block but I'm finally able to get the 

next chapter out. The song in the fic is Miles to go (before I sleep) from the 

Celine Dion CD 'Let's Talk about love'. Sorry its not one of my songs but I 

just had to put it in, hope you like the fic... now onto the fic.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Fifteen

      It was time, after all this time she would rid herself of Taichi once 

and for all. He had been the bane of her existence as a child and useless, her 

lips twisted into a cruel smirk at the way her parents had treated their 

oldest child.

      Ah she had loved the fact that he was practicly ignored except for a few 

cruel words and yelling at him back then.

      Still as the child of light she knew she shouldn't be enjoying herself, 

she should be trying to be bright and cheerful... yuck what a horrid idea.

      She looked at her sleeping partner Gatomon. The cat digimon had no idea 

of what Kari was truly like. She thought Kari as a kind gentle girl, she could 

laugh at that.

      Her smirk became even more twisted a yet another thought came to her, a 

more appropriate name for her would be the child of darkness.

      Someone had a weird sense of humor when she was born. She had been named 

Hikari and it meant light. She was sure Yami would of fit her better, after 

all it meant darkness and that was what filled her heart.

      'Sleep well big brother, tonight is the last night you'll ever see' she 

thought with a silent life, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

She dreamed of Taichi's demise, a what a beautiful sight it was I her 

twisted mind.

***

      Mr. Kamiya smiled happily as he watched his wife change into her nighty, 

she hadn't been this happy in years... and to tell the truth neither had he. He 

wanted to cry after the startling news she had told him, Taichi his son was 

alive.

      Now he knew why that angelic digimon had felt so familiar, that had been 

Tai even if his form was different.

      Yet... he didn't know what to do about Kari, she was there child also but 

a very wrong child. He shivered at the darkness she seemed to radiate, how he 

had missed it for so long mystified him to no end.

      'Soon, we'll be a family again and we'll make everything like it suppose 

to be' he thought with a gentle smile, but to do that even he didn't know.

***

      Chimon once again sat on the fence surrounding the roof of Yamas 

apartment building, his cat like golden eyes were thoughtful. He let his wings 

vanish so he would be less noticeable. He sighed at all this.

I would walk to the edge of the universe for you

Point you a crimson sunset over sheltering skies

I could learn all the worlds dialects for you

Whisper sonnets in your ear discovering truth

I could never worship pagan gods around me

I will only follow that path that leads me to you baby... always

      While he could look human he was not, how could he return to a normal 

(semi normal) life as Taichi with his family.

      Everything was becoming so confusing, he wanted to go home to that 

little apartment in Odaiba he had grown up in... but he knew that once you left 

home there was no really going back.

      "Kuso," he groaned, all these thoughts of his childhood home was getting 

him depressed.

      He looked at the moon lit sky, it was so beautiful and so familiar. As a 

child he had sat on the balcony watching it, wondering why his home life was 

so messed up.

Every step I take for you

I will always defend, never pretend

That every breath I take for love

I could never be wrong, the journey is long

With miles to go before I sleep,

Miles to go before I sleep...

      Now years later he knew, the dark aura had hanged his home life for the 

worst... he worst of all he could now pinpoint when the aura showed up.

      'It appeared when Kari was born, but how is it possible... and how is she 

connected to this dark force' he thought frowning, he sighed and shivered a 

bit.

      He knew that the battle between Himself and the other original destined 

would soon happen, a feeling inside himself told him that this battle would 

happen tomorrow.

      "Tomorrow, I don't have much time then," he whispered, while he was a 

mega if more then one digimon ganged up on him he could defeated and permintly 

deleted.

      He shivered at that thought, he feared deletion... for one thing he didn't 

know if he could be reborn in primary village.

      "I hate this, I hate the dark aura and that the fact that its against 

me," Chimon whispered and tears fell down his face, he sobbed his sorrow not 

knowing what his fate would be tomorrow.

      'Why, why does the dark aura try to destroy everything I love and hold 

dear' he thought, finally half an hour later he stopped and whipped his face 

clear of all traces of his crying.

      Silently his wings appeared and he floated down to Yamato's balcony, 

once there he made his wings vanish and entered the apartment. Thankfully the 

door was unlocked, once inside he locked it behind him.

      Silently he padded through the apartment looking for the blond human. He 

smiled when he finally found him. Yamato had fallen asleep in his everyday 

clothing. He was on the bed on top of all the sheets.

      Gently Chimon leaned forward and brushed a blond strand of hair from his 

face, a smile tugged at the megas face.

I would carry the rock of Gibraltar just for you

Lifted like a pebble from the beach to the skies

I could build you a bridge that ocean wide

But the greatest gift I give you would be to stand by your side

Some can criticize and sit in judgement of us

But they cant take away the love that lives inside us always

      His Koi looked so peaceful there. His expression showed no of the 

stresses the blond faced everyday.

      "Yama," he said gently, the blond didnÕt stir at Chimons gentle words.

Every step I take for you

I will always defend, never pretend

That every breath I take for love

I could never be wrong, the journey is long

With miles to go before I sleep.

Miles to go before I sleep...

      'Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way, I have to get Yama awake 

enough to get him properly into bed' Chimon thought, with a slim hand he began 

to gently shake the blond awake.

      "... " Yamato said opening his eyes slowly, they were sleep filled and 

Chimon could tell that he was barely awake.

      "Relax, I'm just getting you into bed properly," he told the sleepy 

teen, Yamato yawned and let Chimon help him up.

      "In you go," Chimon said getting the covers up, he then helped the blond 

teen to lay down. Feeling quite sleepy himself he lay down next to his koi, he 

pulled the sheets gently around them both.

I won't run from the changing signs along the highway

Let the rivers flow to the highest ground created

      "Nite Tai," Yamato muttered sleepily, Chimon smiled and cuddled closer 

to the teen.

      "Goodnight Yama," he whispered, with that both of them fell asleep.

TBC

I know I know, I promised battles but this chapter had to be done, anyway next 

chapter is the actual battle and since itÕs a battle the chapter will be 

longer then this one.

Ja Ne


	16. Chapter 16

Yeah the chapter with the battle if finally here, I really hope you enjoy it 

even if its very weird and sometimes surprising. Oh yeah, this chapter has 

another theme song for the fic, 

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Sixteen

Family at War (Kazoku ni senso)

Watashi no Imoto taoreru

Yami yokyu kanojo

Watashi nakigoe ni kanashimi

Ano sekai fukohei

Unmei toru wa subete yoso

Watashi ryoshin no shiranai hito

Okasan anata ichido were

Otosan kaiten yoso

Senso no shimai

Senso no hikari soshite Yami

Kurayami Aura

Itami utsu koto watashi shinzo

Watashi nakereba-naranai watashi no kako

Kazoku ni senso

Subete watashi nakushita

Nani mo ishi itsuka iru onaji kurai ni

~

      The sun rose slowly over Odaiba Japan, it was a beautiful sight for the 

early risers to watch. In Odaiba a certain white cat digimon watched the sun 

rise, no matter how many times she saw this it never ceased to amaze her.

Finally done watching mothers natures show she turned to watch her 

sleeping partner, lately Kari had been acting strange... as far as Gatomon could 

remember Kari had never acted like this before.

      'Strange, why doesn't the original destined act like I remember it use 

to' she thought frowning, her long tail swished in agitation. Of the originals 

Matt and TK had distanced themselves from the others, they seemed to enjoy 

hanging out with the new destined more.

      At the thought of TK she sighed, she had thought TK loved Kari but 

lately it seemed that the blond had someone else on his mind. Kari wasn't 

taking it to well. Gatomon had always thought the two destined to be together 

and a couple by now.

      'That's it, this dimension is nuts' she thought with a sigh, could 

things get any stranger... she hoped not.

***

      Matt woke up with a soft yawn, still half asleep he rolled some and 

found himself leaning against Tai's chest. Smiling he opened his blue eyes, 

looking at Tai he was slightly startled to see that his koi had fallen asleep 

in his digimon form.

      He didn't mind for the digimon form was just as sexy as his human form, 

but it was startling slightly... but he was getting use to it.

      "Tai," he said, the digimon continued to sleep not hearing Matts voice. 

He giggled slightly, he remembered Tai waking him up late last night to get 

him in his bed properly, the least he could do was wake up the mega.

      "Tai," he said a little louder, this time he also said it into one of 

Tai's slim pointed ears.

      "Mmmmpphh," Tai mumbled in his sleep, the digimon frowned and cuddled 

closer to Matt.

      The blond sweatdropped, he had forgotten that Tai could be such a deep 

sleeper.

      When they had first gotten to the digital world as kids it had taken 

forever to wake up the goggle head, that habit had stayed to this day. But 

there were some days Tai woke early, but that didn't happen often.

      "Wake up Tai," he said a little louder, Tai's face scrunched up in his 

sleep.

      "Don wanna," the mega said, Matt sweatdrop grew larger at Tai's reply. 

Then an evil grin came to his face, he had the perfect way to wake up his koi.

      "AHHHH," Tai yelled and then a thump followed, Matt had just pushed the 

mega off the bed. Matt smirked as golden cat like eyes glared at him.

      "What was that for?" Tai asked, Matt chuckled at the look on his kois 

face.

      "You wouldn't wake up Tai, next time wake up," he teased, Tai sniffed 

and gave Matt a raspberry.

      "Now that wasn't very mature," he said, with that the two broke up 

laughing but a feeling inside them that the rest of the day would be bad... real 

bad.

***

      Half an hour later Matt and a human looking Tai walked out of the 

apartment, they were heading to a nearby park where TK had said he would meet 

them.

      Since Matt and tai had gotten up Tai had told him everything that had 

happened, the blond was happy for Tai yet concerned... he knew Kari would be 

angry... no pissed off was a better description.

      Today the mega was wearing a black tank top with a yellow star design on 

the front, tight black jeans, gray sneakers and black wristbands.

      Matt was wearing something simular, he wore a black loose T-shirt, tight 

black jeans and his usual sneakers with his Digivice clipped to the waist of 

his jeans.

      He had also picked up his partner from the digital, it was kind of cool 

to not have to get one of the kids with a D-3 to help him get to the digital 

world... it was nice to have a cute mega do it for him.

      "Let's go," Tai said and looked down at Agumon, he had decided to bring 

his partner along with him also.

      "Yeah, I want to hear how TK is getting along with Davis," Matt said, 

Tai nodded and with a laugh they raced towards the park.

***

      Kari dressed in her usual clothing, she felt that today was the day... 

today she would dace her brother and destroy him. Already she had called the 

other original destined, to her annoyance she couldn't reach Matt or TK.

      Everyone had agreed to meet at a park near Matts, it was there they 

would decide how to face their once leader.

      'Soon Tai you will be no longer in existence' she thought hatefully, as 

she and Gatomon headed out neither noticed that for a few moments her eyes had 

turned from there usual brown to black.

***

      "Hey TK," Tai called seeing the young blond, TK smiled and waved the two 

older teens over. Tai had to smile seeing Davis there also, he smirked seeing 

a certain glazed looked in the goggled boys eyes... looked like TK had taken 

their advice after all.

      "So... how was your first time?" He asked the two with a very evil smirk, 

both younger teens went bright red.

      "Tai," TK protested, even his ears were red.

      "..." Davis said blinking, Tai looked at Matt and they both giggled.... It 

was so fun to tease the two.

      "Enough Tai, we won't get anything done today if we keep teasing them," 

Yama said, Tai sighed and stopped teasing them... no matter how easy it was to.

      "Tai I have to tell you something... I know you didn't want me to tell the 

other newer destined, but I told them what you really were and what happened," 

TK said softly, Tai sighed but knew that it would have been only time till it 

came out.

      "I think its kinda cool," a new voice said, startled Tai turned to see 

three kids standing there. The first he recognized as Ken, he had to smile 

seeing the grip the purple haired girl had on his arm.

      The girl had a pair of round slim glasses and long purple hair, the last 

was very young with neat brown hair and very intelligent emerald eyes.

      "I guess I can live with that, why don't you introduce yourselves?" Tai 

asked, looking at Ken he knew the blue haired boy recognized him as Chimon.

      "I'm Yolei and this is Cody," the girl, it was at that instant there 

partners appeared in front of them including Wormmon.

      "I am Hawkmon, Yoleis partner," the bird one said, it had a high voice 

and seemed to have a British accent... Kinda strange.

      "I'm Armadillomon, Cody here is my partner," a armadillo like digimon 

said, Tai nodded and had to grin for this digimon had a slight Texan accent... 

the worlds were getting stranger and stranger everyday.

      "Well you all know who I am... and that Kari is really my little sister, 

if TK hasn't told you yet my digital form is called Chimon," he said, the two 

other children nodded.

      "I'd like to see your digital form, if I remember right it's a mega 

level," Hawkmon said, Tai grinned.

      "Sure, I'll show it to you later when we have more privacy. As of right 

now we have something more to discuss, like what's going on with the original 

destined and the dark aura," Tai said. They all nodded and sitting under a 

tree started a serious conversation.

***

      "About time you got here," Hikari said. The last of the original she had 

been able to contact had finally arrived.

      "Calm down Kari, he was only a minute late," Gatomon said, Kari glared 

at her partner. Once again the cat digimon was being annoying, why couldn't 

the little cat bug off, Her glare startled the cat digimon. She smirked.

      "Bug off Gatomon, this doesn't concern you," she growled, she smirked at 

her hurt expression. It was about time she told her 'digimon' what she really 

felt, she hated the goody too shoes digimon.

      "Kari?" Gatomon asked hurt, then to Gatomn startlement she hit the cat.

      "Get lost!" Kari said, scared and hurt at her partners rejection Gatomon 

ran away tears streaming down her furred face.

      "About time she got lost, while were here let's search the park for Tai. 

If he's here kill him, he's not wanted," Kari growled, the others nodded and 

so did there partners, while Gatomon was still good the dark aura had managed 

to deeply infect the digimon like there partners.

      Together they walked through the park, this time they would make sure 

the child of courage stayed dead.

***

      Tai frowned, a feeling of dread had just settled over him... looking 

around he knew why.

      "Kari," he said softly, standing across the area from them was his 

sister ad the other original destined. He shivered as he looked at them, the 

dark aura covered them completely... whatever controlled the aura controlled 

them completely now.

      "Tai," she growled her voice seemingly dripping hate, Tai frowned 

noticing that while the other original digimon (all infected by the dark aura) 

were there Kari's was not... Gatomon was not there.

      "Its time to die Tai, and all those who befriend you," kari said and she 

laughed, Tai's group shivered... in the laugh they could just feel the evil of 

the dark aura.

      Quickly both sides digimon digivolved (eh... lets just skip writing down 

all the digivloutions. Lets just say they are in the highest form they could 

go), Tai stayed in his human form but allowed Agumon to become Wargreymon.

      "Now," Kari cried, both sides charged the other not knowing what the 

outcome would be.

***

      In the digital world many powerful digimon shivered, all could feel the 

battle in the real world. One was the group controlled by the dark aura, the 

other people not controlled and hopeful of future peace.

      "This battle is different, this time they are fighting other human not 

just evil digimon," Azulongmon whispered, he hoped that whatever the outcome 

of this battle good would triumph... or at least the dark aura was defeated.

      "Chimon, be careful," the mega said, yes many hoped that the battle 

would be won by the good side... even viral evil digimon.

TBC

I know I know... no battle scenes, but next chapter there will be. I got writers 

block (glares at a huge thing called writers block), but at least I fit in one 

of my songs (does a little dance). See you next story or chapter.

Ja Ne


	17. Chapter 17

Hi ya every one, the evil writer's block vanished again for this fic... at least 

for awhile. So sit back and relax, now enter the fanfic known as Shukumei no 

Yuki. 

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Seventeen

      Tai wanted to swear, the battle was going bad... already digimon on both 

sides were getting hurt. As the battle went on he realized that whatever the 

dark aura was, it was now controlling the digimon they were fighting.

      He shivered thought at the power the dark aura was gathering, each of 

the opposing destined and their digimons eyes the dark aura could be seen... 

there eyes were completely black.

      'This isn't good, I can feel the dark aura is making them even more 

powerful... if this keeps going on this way I'll have to join the battle' he 

thought with narrowed eyes, after becoming a digimon Tai had stopped fighting 

very often. As it was, in a fight with digimon at least one digimon would be 

deleted.

      He winced as one of their digimon was struck down, it quickly reverted 

to its in-training form.

      "You can't win Taichi, soon I will personally kill you sending you to 

your personal hell," Kari laughed, Tai shivered for it was no longer Kari's 

voice... standing their was someone else.

      Kari's brown hair was much darker almost black now and her face very 

pale, her eyes were black still but held a dark intelligence of something 

totally evil.

      "Who are you... what are you!" Tai Demanded, the creature that controlled 

Kari (he wondered how long she had been controlled by this thing) laughed 

darkly.

      "I am something that has been here since the beginning... you may call me 

Eternal Darkness, I am a being of darkness and soon this reality will be no 

more. Long ago I planned to take this world, then you were born and I sensed 

that to complete my plan you had to die. Somehow you lived, but now I will 

correct that mistake," the creature/Kari hissed, Tai growled and knew that it 

was time to take his true form.

      "You want to know how I survived... I'll show you," Tai growled, with that 

he let his power that held him in this form go.

***

      Ken could only gasp as Tai was surrounded by a bright light, he knew 

that Tai was truly a digimon but this was the first time he had seen him 

change forms. He remembered meeting Chimon in the digital world, it was so 

strange to think of the wild haired brown teen Tai as that digimon.

      Finally the light faded and Chimon stood there in all his glory, Ken 

could only admire the angelic creature in front of him.

      "This is how I survived," Chimon said in his true musical voice, across 

from the still good destined children Kari controlled by Eternal Darkness 

hissed in what could only be fury.

      "So the good saved you by reformatting you, how unfortunate... now you 

have to die," Eternal darkness snarled, Chimon looked at Eternal darkness 

sadly.

      "I died once when I was reformated... even though I don't remember that 

death, I don't plan to die again," Chimon said, with that he spread his wings 

to the fullest and flew into the air.

***

      Matt could only look at his beloved worriedly as Chimon flew into the 

air, as a human he couldn't fly... flying was one thing he envied his Koi about.

      'Tai' he thought frowning, as it was his partner was fighting what 

looked like a loosing battle... and now Chimon was battling yet things still 

didn't look good.

      "Tai be careful," Matt called up, above in the sky Chimon looked down 

and smiled... Matt knew that Tai would do his best to be careful.

***

(Insert cool battle music now)

      Chimon traded blow after blow with Angewoman, with the power of Eternal 

Darkness powering her up even he a mega was having a hard time.

      Seeing a good place to hit his arm slammed forward towards the angels 

face, there was a crunching sound as his fist made contact.

      Angewoman growled and glared at him darkly, gritting his teeth he went 

after her with everything... even his claws (if you read the first few chapters 

I mentioned in there somewhere that Chimon had claws).

      "Fire Orb," he called throwing out one of his attacks, from out of the 

palms of his hands two orbs of reddish-orange power sped and slammed into 

angewoman.

      She could only scream as they exploded, fire covered her body burning 

it... the power of the fire even started to make her data unstable.

      The angel fell to the ground with a huge thud, Chimon could only wince... 

now that had to be painful.

      "Raise my angel, I will give you more power to defeat my enemy," Eternal 

darkness shouted, suddenly dark light covered the fallen angel.

      Chimon swore as he felt the dark energy converging around Angemon, 

finally the dark light faded... and Chimon paled. Standing there now was 

Angewoman... but an Angewoman changed.

      Her wings were now a sickly red and her white clothing an ebony black 

and her hair a blood red streaked with black. A scowl covered the fallen 

angels face, Chimon shivered knowing that he now faced a mega fallen angel 

type digimon. Fanart please, leave a link in the review section or email me a link to it)

      "Your deletion is at hand," Eternal darkness laughed, Chimon snarled and 

flew backwards to avoid the dark angel as she sped up to him.

      "Dark Arrows," the dark angel sneered in a totally dark chalk like 

voice, Chimon quickly avoided the dark arrows but a few of his wings feathers 

were hit and deleted.

      'Kuso, those dark arrows actually delete digimon on contact...I'll have to 

be careful not to be directly hit or its bye bye Chimon' Chimon thought, this 

was going to be hard.

***

      Matt gave a sigh of relief, he and the others had finally knocked out 

all the other destined digimon... all that was left was that corrupted version 

of Angewoman.

      Just looking at the fallen angel digimon gave him the chills, he took a 

deep breath and spoke to the controlled destined.

      "Give up, we defeated all your digimon and soon even Angewoman will be 

defeated," he called over, Eternal darkness growled and clenched her fists.

      "Never, I will defeat the holder of courage," Eternal darkness Raged," 

Matt could only shiver at the hate he heard radiating from that voice... even 

with the controlled destined almost defeated he still had a bad feeling.

      "Aura of Light," the familiar voice of Chimon rang out, Matt's head 

snapped up as he saw Chimon use one of his powerful attacks.

      As he watched in awe a white aura surrounded the angelic like digimon, 

soon the light around him that the only thing you could see of Chimon were his 

golden cat like eyes.

      "Surround!" Chimon pretty much screamed, the angel like digimon made a 

throwing motion... and the beautiful aura slammed forward bringing Chimon with 

it.

      "Ahh," Angewoman screamed as the attack came at her, it came at her with 

so much speed she didn't even have time to move.

***

      Chimon flew forward at his top speed, he could feel the power of his 

Aura of light surround attack around him. Even with it around him he could see 

perfectly, it protected him even as he used it to attack.

      Finally he slammed into the corrupted form of Angewoman, time seemed to 

freeze as the light surrounded Angewoman also and seemed to explode.

***

      Angewoman found herself floating in a warm place, for once she wasn't 

being controlled by the dark aura of Eternal darkness at all.

      "You have to come back, no matter how painful it is," a voice whispered, 

startled she spun around to see a boy around Kari's age. Yet he seemed 

familiar, he had messy brown hair, brown eyes and a blue T-shirt with a star 

on the shoulder.

      "Who are you" she asked, the boy gave her a sunny smile.

      "My name is Taichi... or Chimon as I'm known as now, this is a memory 

somehow transferred to you when my Aura of Light Surround hit you. As it is my 

attack freed you from Eternal Darkness dark aura, now you must come back... if 

you don't come back there will be no chance to free Kari from this evil, the 

child said, Angewoman gasped.

      "I must return then," she said firmly, Tai nodded and took her gloved 

hand... the world went white.

***

      Chimon landed on the ground, in his arms he gently held the unconscious 

form of salumon.

      "Your forces are defeated Eternal Darkness, give up and give up control 

of all you control," Chimon said, he walked to Matt and passed him the rookie 

digimon.

      "Never," Eternal Darkness hissed, with that the controlled destined 

rushed forward to actually attack the other destined themselves.

      "You guys take care of them, I'll take care of Kari," he told them, then 

he himself rushed towards the so called child of light.

      (By the way the battle music should still be playing, I love these fun little authors notes.)

      Chimon tackled the slim figure of Kari, he winced as he felt the cold 

power within her that was Eternal darkness.

      "Kari wake up, don't let it control you," he shouted and he shook her, 

even now she was his sister... he had to free her.

      Suddenly Eternal darkness gave Chimon a demented smile, he didn't 

understand it... until he felt something cold and dark went through him.

      With a gasp he let Kari's body go, hands to his chest he stumbled to 

Matt and collapsed.

***

      "Tai," Matt said, quickly he caught the mega digimon as he fell.

      "Yama," Chimon said weakly, Chimon looked at his koi sadly his golden 

eyes filled with tears of sadness.

      "Tai, what's wrong?" he asked concerned, Tai had been with Kari less 

then a minute... how could Eternal Darkness done anything to Tai in a human 

body.

      "I'm Sorry," Chimon said weakly, his hands fell from his chest to reveal 

what had happened.

      A gaping wound cobered his chest, Matt could see much unstable data and 

a darkness... parts of what had caused this. Fearful he moved Chimon to check 

the megas back, the wound went right through him.

      "You said you'd be careful," he said sadly, tears fell down his face and 

landed on Chimons face.

      "I guess I broke my promise," Chimon said weakly, Matt hugged the 

angelic digimon gently.

      "Don't worry, everything will be alright," he cried, yet he knew it 

wouldn't... even as he watched Chimons data was coming apart.

      "Goodbye Yama," Chimon whispered, then with one last love filled smile 

the mega digimon's body exploded into data and floated into the sky.

      "Tai!" Matt called in sorrow, he hugged himself as tears fell down his 

face. He hoped, that like all deleted digimon Chimon would be reborn in 

primary village.

      ~This is only the beginning~

      Matt gasped, he could of sworn he heard Tais voice in his mind... but what 

could it had meant.

      It was at that moment Dark light exploded from Kari's body and went into 

the sky, her body fell limply to the ground unconscious as did the other 

controlled Destined. As the remaining destined watched the darkness gathered, 

and Eternal darkness took on its true form.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Chimon's Death

Wa iu Sayonara

Watashi saigo no chotto

Wa am Falling

Oreta tsubasa

Wa jiyu no kokoro

Nozoite uchinomesu

Tsui ni yosho

No naka ano owari Hitori

Namida no Kanashimi

Yami Kakusa wa

Tsume no aku

Hitori

Wa iu Sayonara

Wa nakigoe watashi kanashima

Koko de wa shinu

Hitori no Yami

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

TBC

Yikes (dodges sharp objects thrown by readers), hey don't kill me... Chimon/Tai 

isn't truly dead Grins evilly. I'll give you a hint for next chapter... the 

fifth guardian of the digital world (Azulongmon is one of the guardians). 

While Chimon is gone, he will be back.

Ja ne


	18. Chapter 18

I know I'm evil, to make you happy the next chapter is here... so please stop 

given me the death glares... and that reviewer with the knife please put that 

away. (Hey someone actually held a knife in my reviews, so you know who you 

are)

Note:

~ Telepathic communication ~

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Eighteen

      He was floating, for the first time the destined of courage felt at 

peace... there was no darkness and there was no pain. Slowly he opened his cat 

like golden eyes, he found himself in a void... it was a beautiful place yet it 

was still a void... empty of all else but himself.

      "Is this where digimon go as they wait to be reborn?" he asked himself, 

he sighed when no answer came to him. He turned to look at the voids ever 

shifting walls, as he did his hair floated around him gently.

      "What now... what will happen to me now," he whispered, he knew that since 

he was a digimon he would be reborn... but it would take a long time to get back 

to his mega form. Yet what happened if he didn't remember his past, how would 

Yama feel... he couldn't loose Yama.

      "No I don't want to be leave Yama... he's in danger from Eternal Darkness 

and I have to help," he thought and he felt a deep sadness, there was nothing 

he could do to help his koi.

It would be a very long time till he would be able to help Yama again.

      'And what of Agumon, he's still at the battle fighting... and he had to 

just watch me deleted' he thought with a wince, he knew his partner must be 

shocked.

      "It can't end this way, I won't allow it!" he yelled angrily, he 

clenched his fist and his eyes flashed angrily... yet there was still no way he 

could get back.

      "Oh Yama... I failed," he whispered, and then cried lightly knowing this 

could mean his friends lives.

***

      "Chimon has failed," Azulongmon whispered sadly, the great guardian of 

the eastern quadrant lowered his head in respect of the fallen angelic like 

digimon.

      "We are doomed," he said sadly, as it was he himself couldn't fight 

Eternal darkness... if the creature got hold of his powers there was no doubt he 

would use them to get to the other three quadrants.

      "You're giving up to easily," a new voice suddenly said, the great 

dragon digimon turned suddenly and his many eyes widened. Standing only a bit 

away were three digimon he had not expected, a fiery great bird, a two headed 

turtle and a great tiger... the other guardians had arrived.

      "You're here!" he said in surprise, the bird like guardian smirked.

      "Of course we are, while I myself don't truly like humans I know what 

must be done... if Eternal Darkness is not defeated then even my southern 

Quadrant will soon be in danger," the fiery mega said, Azulongmon sighed.

      "Right Zhuqiaomon, we have to have faith... but how can we help them... when 

the fight is in the real world?" he asked Zhuqiaomon, the bird guardian 

considered what he had said before smirking.

      "Its time to bring back the fifth guardian," Zhuqiaomon said, silence 

met his words.

      "But that's impossible... Celestialmon was destroyed when the digital 

world was new when the darkness first appeared... he was never reborn, we don't 

even know where his data went," Azulongmon said shocked, Zhuqiaomon only 

laughed his eyes blazing with amusing.

      "Human loving fool, Celestialmon was never destroyed... his data was only 

misplaced and hidden," Zhuqiaomon explained, he said it in a patranizing voice 

as if explaining it to a small child.

      "Then where is he, and why did he never return to us?" Azulongmon asked, 

Zhuqiaomon sneered at the dragon.

      "He has been near quite recently, in your quadrant to be exact," he 

said, this sent the other three buzzing.

      "You mean..." the turtle guardian said, his voice came from one of his 

mouths and it came complete with a Scottish accent (or is it Irish... oh well, 

at least in the 03 season he spoke like that).

      "Yes, and its time for his return," Zhuqiaomon said, he then smiled in 

only the way he could.

      "Time for Eternal darkness to face Celestialmon," Zhuqiaomon whispered 

gleefully. With that the four Guardians gathered there powers, they had to 

work fast of Eternal darkness would win.

***

      "..." Chimon said, he had felt a change in the void... curious the deleted 

mega opened his cat like golden eyes.

      "What the?" he said confused, in the distance of the void he could see 

eight blue blurs heading his way. He gasped as the blurs came closer at an 

amazing speed, then suddenly they stopped and began floated around him.

      Floating around him majestically were eight blue orbs, each glowed with 

amazing power... Chimon shivered at the strange feelings the orbs gave him. They 

were the size of Azulongmons orbs, yet something about them was so different.

      ~NOW IS THE TIME, THE TIME OF TRUE REBIRTH~

      Chimon gasped as a voice suddenly echoed around and in him, it was so 

powerful... yet so very familiar.

      "Who are you?" he asked, this was all too strange.

      ~I AM PART OF YOU THAT HAS SLEPT SINCE THE BEGINNING, NOW TAKE UP YOUR 

BIRTHRIGHT~ the voice said again, Chimon took a deep breath.

It was like he was in a trance. With slightly shaking hands he reached 

out and touched one of the orbs.

      He gasped (yet again) as bright light flashed from the orb as his hands 

touched it, his eyes widened in amazement, as his whole existence seemed to 

change... yet it seemed so right.

      Energy covered his body in white light, soon nothing could be seen of 

the mega. It was as if a white column of light surrounded him, and this was 

only the beginning.

      Finally in what seemed to be eternity, a figure stepped out of the 

light. The first thing that was seen was a pair of beautiful sky blue eyes, 

suddenly wings covered in white light opened to an amazing size... the light 

soon faded leaving white feathered wings behind.

      Finally the rest of the figure was revealed, it was humanoid... looking 

around seventeen human years old. He wore armor that was two different shades 

of blue and also some black, the armor was also trimmed in a soft gold color.

The blue armor even covered his feet, you couldn't tell when the body armor 

ended and the armored boots started.

      Deep purple hair framed a heart shaped face, it fell gently to below his 

knees in a loose ponytail.

Last but not the least and most noticeable were three markings on the 

face, a red upside down triangle in the middle of his forehead and a red 

sideways lengthened triangle under each eye.

Finally floating around him were the eight floating blue orbs, the new 

figure smiled.

      "The time has come for Celestialmon the fifth guardian to return, and 

this time the darkness shall not prevail," the digimon that had once been 

chimon whispered, Chimons new voice was older, very beautiful.

It seemed, that if you listened to it enough you would hear the very 

voice of time and space itself (Blinks, I wonder if I watched too much Star 

trek before I wrote this chapter.

      "Yama, hope you won't be too surprised," Celestialmon said with a 

giggle, then in a flash of light he vanished from the void.

***

      Wargreymon grunted as Eternal darkness slammed him into the side of a 

building, the anger he had felt at Chimons deletion was waning speedily.

His breath was coming fast and almost in gasps, he was exhausted and he 

knew it was only minutes till he was forced back into his rookie form.

      Tears came to his blue eyes as he remembered his partners last moments, 

it seemed just so unfair that Chimon had to die like that... even worse that 

Matt had to be the one to see it.

      'I will never forgive this creature, it destroyed Chimons life when he 

was still Tai. Then it deleted Chimon, by the time Chimon makes it to his mega 

form after being reformatted at primary village Matt could be old and gray' he 

thought, it seemed to him that his great heart was breaking.

      "I won't let you win, you destroyed Tai's life and then deleted him when 

he was Chimon," he yelled angrily, grief made him stop speaking as it clogged 

his throat.

      Eternal darkness, the knight/dinosaur like mega knew Eternal Darkness 

loved his grief and anguish... he strived on it.

      "Awww... is the poor little digimon crying, did you weak little partner 

desert you," Eternal darkness mocked him, it was even worse for some reason 

the evil creature did it in Tai's voice.

      "Stop it, don't use his voice in your games," he shouted angrily, 

Eternal Darkness only laughed in a mad sort of way.

      "Stupid Agumon, couldn't even keep his own partner safe... he let poor Tai 

die," Eternal Darkness continued to mock still in Tai's voice, Wargreymon 

growled angrily and the edges of his vision began to turn red.

      'I can't fail again, I won't let this creature win' the mega thought, 

and now all he saw was red.

      "Terra force!" he called gathering his energy, it appeared in his 

gauntleted hands as a ball of yellow-orange energy that flared like fire.

Once he had it gathered he leapt forward quickly and released it, he 

only hoped that one of his most powerful attacks could do it.

      "Foolish," Eternal darkness said with a dark laugh, with a shadow like 

arm it swatted forward dissipating the terra force attack... and in the process 

grinded Wargreymon into the ground.

      Watgreymon groaned in pain, his entire body of data felt unstable.

Suddenly his entire body fluxated with energy, less then a millisecond 

later he found himself in his rookie form of Agumon.

      "Tai," he whispered weakly, he knew with another hit like that he would 

be deleted and so would his chance of revenge for Chimons deletion.

      'I'm sorry I failed you Tai' he thought sadly, he closed his eyes as 

Eternal darkness shadowy like arm came down at him again. He was too hurt to 

move in time, soon agumon would be no more.

      But that final hit never came, when the sound of Eternal Darkness rage 

filled the air he was confused. Quickly he opened his emerald eyes. He gasped 

at what he saw.

      Eternal Darkness was being confined by arrows made out of pure light, 

and even from here Agumon could feel they were much stronger then Angemons or 

angewomons arrows of light.

      "How...?" he said in surprise, then he saw how.

      Floating in the air nearby was a beautiful angelic like digimon who's 

wings shone majestically behind him, at first he didn't know who this digimon 

was... then he saw the three red markings on the angel like digimons face.

      'Celestialmon, the legendary fifth guardian of the digital world' he 

thought in awe, before Tai had come to the digital world with the other 

destined children he had heard stories of this digimon.

But never did he think he would actually meet a hero of all good 

digimon.

      But strangely he had a feeling he had met this powerful digimon before, 

that was impossible... but Agumon should know by now that anything was possible.

***

      Celestailmon smiled softly, after his true rebirth it had been a simple 

matter of entering the real world. Thankfully he had arrived just in time, a 

second longer and his partner Arumon would have been deleted.

Around him his orbs floated invisible, it was easier to look at things 

without floating blue orbs of power blocking things from sight.

      "I am Celestialmon the fifth guardian of the digital world, by your 

actions and controlling the chosen children by the means of the dark aura you 

have called your challenge. No more will your evil reign over any world, realm 

or even dimension... the hours of your life are numbered," he said in a calm 

voice, as it was he knew this would be a hard fight.

Even though like all the guardians his power was above mega this would 

be hard, Eternal darkness had the powers of darkness powering him up... but he 

had the powers of goodness on his side.

      "I am your executioner," he whispered in a cold deadly voice, yet even 

that whisper was heard by all ears of the destined and digimon below... the true 

battle had just begun,

      With that he leapt forward, Eternal darkness finally got free of his 

light arrows and struck forward with his own dark powers.

_____________________________________________________________

Celestialmon's fighting song

Wa josho watashi no atama

Gyoshi de ano hoshi

Unmei de sore tsui ni

Jikan yo ni mieru tomeru

Tenshi no tsubasa

Henko no dejtaru katachi

Yuki no ya

Atarashi sekai

Kurayami Aura

Akurei kogeki

Subete soto no shinai

Kanashii shizo

Tengoku-teki na unmei

Tenshi no Tsubasa

Hakai suru aku

Shukumei ishi kimeru ano owari

_____________________________________________________________

TBC

See... you didn't have to threaten to kill me (glares at readers who huff 

angrily), Chimon is alive... only in a different form. And the romance between 

Tai and Matt isn't over, (grins evilly) you'll find out later (Laughs insanely 

at readers who want to know what Firehedgehog is talking about).

Ja Ne


	19. Chapter 19

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter for this series. I'll ignore the few flames I got last chapter, anyway... onto the long awaited new chapter. Oh happy days.

Shukumei no Yuki

By Firehedgehog

Chapter Nineteen

Last time on Shukumei no Yuki:

      "I am your executioner," he whispered in a cold, deadly voice, yet even that whisper was heard by all ears of the destined and digimon below... the true battle had just begun,

      With that he leapt forward, and Eternal darkness finally got free of his light arrows and struck forward with his own dark powers.

***

      Flashes of darkness and light filled the area as the two met; Matt could only gasp in awe at the power he could feel from them. He was still filled with grief for Tai's death, but who wouldn't be impressed with the power displayed by these two?

      "..." A voice said; startled, the blond turned.

      "Izzy," he said in surprise; the once controlled destined was waking up, a very dazed look on his face.

      "Matt," the red head said in a hoarse voice; the boy's black eyes widened as he finally noticed the battle-taking place.

      "Welcome back," Matt said quietly. As it was, he didn't know how Izzy would react now... After all, he had been controlled by Eternal darkness by means of the dark aura for, well, years now.

      "Kami-sama, I... I... can't believe I did all those things," Izzy said, his face very pale; his body shook slightly.

      "There's nothing you can do about it now, Izzy; we can't change the past," Matt said sadly. He only wished he could go back and change the past... at least that way Tai would be alive.

      "Who in the world is fighting?" Izzy asked; he pointed to Eternal darkness and Celestialmon.

      "The thing made of darkness is Eternal Darkness; he was the one that was controlling you. The one with wings, well, all I know... well the digimon called himself Celestialmon," Matt said truthfully; he then helped Izzy get up.

      He noticed that the other destined that had been controlled, and also they're digimon, were waking up; only Kari wasn't stirring into wakefulness yet.

      'Tai, I only wish there was someway to bring you back... you would of wanted to see them again since they are no longer being controlled' Matt thought. Life just wasn't fair.

***

      Celestialmon dodged a quick swipe that would have beheaded him easily, and he replied to that move by hitting Eternal Darkness with a few more light arrows. He heard the creature roar in pain and anger; it looked like it would be wise to use his light attacks for they caused more damage.

      "Ehhh... don't like my light attacks, do you," Celestialmon said with a grin. With a thought, one of his orbs appeared in front of him glowing softly now with golden light.

      "Light Blast Tsunami," he said, shouting his attack. A blast of light exploded from his orb and crashed into eternal darkness looking much like a real tsunami did... except this one was made out of light.

      A terrible screech filled the air as it hit eternal darkness; many even miles away covered there ears in agony at the high pitched, painful sound.

      None of this affected Celestialmon as he easily blocked it away from causing him problems... but he didn't like the pained expressions the digidestined nearby had.

      'I need to win this battle fast; the original digidestined are still weak from the dark aura of eternal darkness controlling them. They need rest now, not more action since they are free now' Celestialmon thought with a slight frown. His attention turned back to the now damaged form of eternal darkness.

      "Now, that hurt," Eternal Darkness snarled, and Celestialmon couldn't help but grin slightly at the annoyance in the creatures voice.

      "Glad you enjoyed it," Celestialmon said, returning to a neutral looking face and a neutral voice.

      Apparently egging this demonic beast of evil wasn't a good thing, for at that moment Eternal Darkness roared in rage and a blast of compressed and invisible air hit the angelic digimon sending him spiraling slightly.

      "Whoa," Celestialmon said a bit dizzy; he quickly cleared his head and just in time to dodge another strike from Eternal darkness.

***

      "..." Matt said; that sound had hurt terribly... For a few moments he had almost felt as if his head would burst or his ears would bleed.

      Not: a very nice mental picture.

      Yet... the Light Blast Tsunami had looked really cool, something he had never expected to see outside an anime. But he had a feeling that Celestialmon could do many things other digimon could not, and he idly wondered if sometime in the future an anime artist would put that attack in there series and if Celestialmon would get royalties.

      He shook his head; that moment was no time to be thinking such thoughts. He had a battle to think about, as it was the only one left in condition to fight was Celestialmon.

      Matt had no idea how strong this digimon was, probably very strong by the feelings of power around the angelic digimon.

      "Celestialmon! Kick his butt!" Matt shouted. Up in the sky the angel digimon shot him a quick smile, and Matt felt warmth in his chest.

      He didn't know why, but something about Celestialmon felt familiar and made this whole wretched fight seem better.

***

      Celestialmon felt his heart beat faster as Matt began to cheer him on. While the other destined (minus the unconscious Kari) also did, the only one that truly mattered was Matt's confidence in him.

      'I'll win for all those connected to the digital world and you, Matt' he thought. Suddenly he felt a terrible chill... his eyes widened as he felt the power around Eternal darkness began to grow at a horrendous rate.

      'Shhhhhiiiittt!' was his thought; at this point I would like to point out something. 

      While Celestialmon was an angel digimon and one that was at the top of the pile, it cannot be said that angels don't swear... come on people this is reality.

      'Not good,' he thought; it looked like he would have to use one of his most powerful attacks after all. He had hoped not to have to use them; after all, there was a huge chance that he would destroy himself also by using it.

      'No choice now; if I don't everything I care for could be destroyed,' Celestialmon thought, and with that in mind he began.

      He closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest; somehow he continued to dodge Eternal Darkness attacks without having to see them.

      "Stars..." Celestialmon whispered beginning his attack; down below, those watching gasped as the three marking on his face began to glow. They quickly gained even more light; it soon looked like his head was surrounded by a halo.

      "Eternal..." he whispered the second word; he raised his arms till they rested above him and opened his wings which by this point were glowing a brilliant white almost blinding to all watching.

      "Halo!" he said, shouting the last part of his attack. With that, his entire body seemed to explode with light making him look like a globe of pure light.

      At this point he opened his eyes, but he wasn't affected by the light... after all, it was his light. He could feel Eternal Darkness power continuing to rise... He had to do this now before this evil of evils had the power to defeat him and the defenders of this world.

      With that in mind he shot forward like a meteor made of holy light. He hit Eternal Darkness and the world seemed to pause.

      Then time unfroze as he continued forward, not even fazed, as he went through Eternal Darkness, the dark entity giving one last screeching scream as its body was ripped apart like black mist and vanished forever.

      All this from where Celestialmon first began to gather his power for his attack took less then thirty seconds...

      Eternal Darkness was gone for good.

      In the air, the light faded from around Celestialmon; he had survived using the attack, but he breathed heavily in exhaustion.

      He smiled and looked at the sapphire blue sky, his blue eyes twinkled in relief.

      "I did it. I did it, Yama," he whispered.

      At this point he began to fly lower so he could land.

      Celestialmon landed with a sigh. His wings seemed a million pounds too heavy from his exhaustion caused by the battle.

      Actually, all he wanted to do was go to sleep.

      He wouldn't go too much into those thoughts; most of the sleep thoughts had Yama in them and not much thoughts of actual sleep in them.

      For an angel, he sure had quite a dirty little mind.

      But at the moment, he wouldn't be able to do that anyway; Yama didn't know that he, Celestialmon, was also Tai/Chimon.

      Really, he had no idea how he would explain that to his Koi.

      He didn't even want to think of the consequences of that.

      "Amazing," Izzy said, his black eyes bright with interest. The little genus of the group, as always, had his laptop out and was typing madly, most likely trying to find Celestialmon stats, but he wouldn't.

      Also, he would be too surprised if he had captured some of the end of battle between Eternal Darkness and himself through his laptop's camera.

      He hid his smile noticing that none of the destined had the dark aura around them anymore, not even traces. But he did see exhaustion; their bodies still had to recover from the strain the aura caused their bodies over the years.

      "You said your name was Celestialmon, right?" Matt asked walking over. The other destined were also walking over with their partners. Only Kari, who was still unconscious, did not walk over, but she was carried over by the worried forms of Sora and Yolei.

      "Yes, that is my name," Celestialmon said kindly. Matt seemed to hesitate for a moment.

      "Why! Why did you wait till after Chimon was deleted to appear?" the blond asked; the humans sapphire eyes were filled with unshed tears.

      "I wish I could have come earlier, but I myself was sealed away... at Chimons death the seal broke, and I awoke to help you," Celestialmon explained. It was the truth but not totally.

      Yeah he had been sealed away, but as Chimon so he couldn't return till he died and finally remembered this form.

      It hurt him to say this, but he couldn't tell Yama the truth.

      Then, something came to him, and he hid another smile. He would make sure he did so very soon.

      "Excuse me, Celestialmon... Can you tell me why Kari isn't waking up?" Sora asked, her brown eyes filled with worry.

      With that in mind, Celestialmon walked over and placed a hand on Kari's forehead; he smiled at what his powers told him of his human sister's condition.

      "She is just recovering; she contained most of Eternal Darkness's Dark aura and just has to recover from the strain. Give her a couple days rest and she'll be fine. Actually, she'll be more than fine... her personality will become what it should have been without the dark aura's control," Celestialmon said truthfully, pulling his hand away. Everyone sighed in relief.

      "We should get going, head home," Joe said, also looking exhausted. Everyone in the destined group agreed on that suggestion... except two.

      Agumon... and Matt.

      Agumon had lost his partner, his best friend, and someone he had considered a brother... he was grief filled.

      Also, there was Matt who was grief filled: he had lost his Koi, his best friend... someone he had planned to live with in the future.

      "I think I'll just take a walk," Matt said, turning away from the group. His partner followed, and Agumon followed the duo, also.

      "It's time for me to head out," Celestialmon said, and before the destined could say anything he vanished back to the digital world... or at least it looked like he vanished back to the digital world.

      In truth he used his power to become invisible; gently, he flew through the city of Odaiba looking for three certain people.

      'Matt' he thought. Finally, he spotted his beloved blond koi.

      Celestialmon almost giggled insanely when Matt suddenly sneezed violently below; it was looking like that weird joke/Theory of people sneezing when you think/talk about them was true.

***

      Matt sighed in depression; his blue eyes were clouded with it.

      He knew that it would take him a very long time to get over this, if he ever did that is.

      'This totally sucks, I find love and it's ripped away from me... just when everything was starting to look up,' Matt thought, tears finally slipped down his pale face.

      Memories of his Koi went through his Mind; he smiled slightly at the image of Tai in a kimono when they went to the festival.

      'Nothing will ever make me happy again,' he thought, and it was at that moment he sneezed.

      "Weird," he muttered; there was no dust or pollen or some other thing in the air to cause him to sneeze.

      "Matt, I feel a digimon," Gabumon said suddenly. This snapped Matt slightly back to cruel reality, and he looked around.

      But there was nothing to see.

      "Where is it?" he asked, puzzled. Suddenly, a soft laugh filled his ears... and for some reason it felt familiar even if he couldn't place it.

      It was then he looked up... right into the angelic sapphire eyes of Celestialmon.

TBC

FH: Wow, this is a long chappy. Did you know I wrote the battle part last... I wrote the rest of the chapter last. I was having such bad writers block... winces and wonders what her pre-reader will think.

R.Calumon: Anyway next chappy is the epilogue, I decided that this story was driving me nuts. This storyline was starting to get dry and it needed to end now before the story got drawn out and stretched out of all proportion.

FH: So everyone hold on; I have no idea when the epilogue will be out... but definitely in the next few months.

Ja ne


	20. Epilogue

Firehedgehog snores silently at her keyboard, slight slobber covers them... didn't get enough sleep... had insomnia. Wakes up with a start, blushes and starts writing right away.

Thanks to my pre-reader '**_jimra_**'

I am so sorry for not posting this before; I've had it for weeks ready... I just kind of lost the file on a computer disk when I moved my files to a different computer. I am really sorry my pre-reader who was probably wondering why it hasn't appeared and to all the fans.

**Shukumei no Yuki**

By Firehedgehog

Epilogue

Last time on Shukumei no Yuki:

But there was nothing to see.

"Where is it?" he asked, puzzled. Suddenly, a soft laugh filled his ears... and for some reason it felt familiar even if he couldn't place it.

It was then he looked up... right into the angelic sapphire eyes of Celestialmon.

OoO

Celestialmon smiled softly as Matt looked up; he had dropped into visibility only a few seconds ago so he could do this.

"Hello Matt," he said calmly. While calm outside, inside Celestialmon wanted to cry and hug his koi... but he couldn't. Especially since Yama thought he was dead, and none knew Chimon and Celestialmon were one and the same.

"Celestialmon..." Matt said in a tired voice. Celestialmon frowned internally at the glazed look on the blondes face and in his eyes.

Yet he had to do this. If he didn't, who knew what Yama would do. In the state he was in now, the thoughts in the blondes mind couldn't be good.

"Your journey is not yet over," he said softly. Matt blinked and then an angry look came into his sapphire eyes.

"My journey is done and over! Nothing is worth going through all that shit! Ta... Tai is dead, so what use is doing anything if I can't have him at my side?!" Matt yelled at the angelic digimon. By now, the anger was gone from his voice and crystalline tears were slipping down his heart shaped face.

" Arukagiri no nai maigo," Celestialmon whispered, and Matt blinked, startled at these words... Both ignored the crowd they were starting to gather.

"What do you mean, what do you mean by 'all is not lost'?" Matt asked, confused. Celestialmon smiled and landed in front of Matt. Gently he leaned forward; he whispered what he said next.

"Go to where Courage was lost," the mega digimon whispered, with that he slipped something into the human's hand.

"I wish you luck," he whispered, and then gathering his power he vanished from the real world... the last the world would ever see of Celestialmon.

VvVvV

Matt gasped; as Celestialmon seemed to just vanish from reality; he was so startled that he didn't, at first, look at the object Celestialmon had slipped to him.

Finally he did and could only gape: in his hand was a miniature version of one of the blue orbs that both Azulongmon and Celestialmon had.

"Matt?" a worried voice asked; startled, Matt looked down at the 2 rookie digimon there.

"I'm fine," he said, looking at the miniature orb once again Matt felt a small flicker of hope... hope that this orb would do something to bring his koi back to him.

"Let's go," he finally said, his glazed look was gone replaced by a determined look.

"To where?" Agumon asked, confused; Matt looked at the sky, a million sad memories in his eyes.

"To where the nightmare began," Matt answered, and with that in mind, he began to plan a trip to the digital world.

VvVvV

Sand swirled around them on a bone-dry wind; it went over them like sandpaper.

Yet... none of them paid attention to it: they were on a mission.

"We're here," Matt said, pausing. The wind died down enough for the sand to stop flying about, and in front of them was the place it had begun: the place Tai had digivolved Agumon into a corrupt form.

"What now?" Gabumon asked as they walked into the coliseum like building and looked around. It was empty. Even though the digital world had been reborn after the dark masters, this place still looked the same.

"We still have a bit to go," Agumon finally said, and the other two looked startled at the orange dino digimon.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked, confused.

"Where courage was lost... That would mean where Tai became Chimon," Agumon pointed out, and Matt blinked... that did make sense.

"Where to?" Matt asked. As it was, Tai had never told him where he became Chimon exactly, so he had no idea where to go.

"Follow me," Agumon said, and once again they left the large building and the memorable soccer field within. They then set across the sands at an easy speed; if they went to fast they would become too tired and easily dehydrated.

They did cheat, though; it would have taken too long... days probably... just by walking. In the end, Gabumon digivolved and ran them though the desert, and so, they quickly made good time.

"We're here," Agumon said finally. They had been traveling off and on for eight hours at this point.

They got off Matt's partner who dedigivolved to Gabumon, and then the two followed Agumon to a sandy spot that looked no different then any other.

"This is it," Agumon told them. Matt blinked.

"Are you sure? It all looks the same to me..." he asked, and the digimon gave him a glare.

"Trust me, this is the spot," Agumon said tightly. Matt decided not to argue.

"What now? What am I suppose to do?" Matt said, confused once more. With a sigh, he pulled out the small orb that Celestialmon had slipped to him.

VvVvV

Celestialmon smiled as he felt Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon at the sight of where he'd died as a human and was reborn as Chimon.

"Are you sure you wish to do this?" a voice asked. Celestialmon smiled at the owner of the voice. Azulongmon. And with him were the other three guardians.

"Yes, I am not needed anymore and won't be for a very long time. I want to stay with Yama, yet I have to do this in a way that won't raise certain questions. And this way, I won't remember being Celestialmon; it would be too strange for them to realize I was the fifth guardian of the digital quadrants," Celestialmon answered easily.

"Good luck," the 2-headed guardian said, and Celestialmon grinned.

"Thanks; it'll be awhile till you see this part of me again," the angel said, and he then vanished in a flash of light.

VvVvV

"What's that?" Matt said suddenly; for at that moment; sparks of light began to flow around the sand, some reminding him of data from a deleted digimon.

'Wait... data... digimon data!' he thought, his eyes going wide, and the two digimon also came to that conclusion. Looking to the orb he saw that it was glowing slightly... almost like a heartbeat in fact.

'Chimon' he thought; he wouldn't give up... could this somehow return Tai/Chimon to him.

'Might as well find out' he thought, determined, and with that, he threw the orb where the data appeared and disappeared. In a flash of slight light, the orb vanished, but nothing happened, despair coming over the three.

Then the dessert went quiet; they looked around confused as the wind stopped moving and not a grain of sand was flung around.

"What's going on?" Agumon asked, confused.

Then it happened. The world seemed to shake, but it didn't really shake... it was almost as if reality had fluxed, somehow, for a moment.

An explosion filled the air, light and energy converging on where the data and orb had been. Then, all was calm again.

Matt only gave a small cry at what he saw: floating in a cocoon of light, a few feet from the ground... was Chimon. The angel's eyes were closed and his arms were hugging his legs to his chest, his hair floating around him gently. He looked so perfect, sleeping as innocent as a child. ((Firehedgehog snickers))

"Chimon!" Matt cried joyfully, and finally, as it sunk it, he ran across the sands as Chimon began to lower, still not waking.

"Tai!" Agumon said happily; the two digimon were right behind him.

Matt was there just in time to catch Chimon as the light vanished and he fell a bit; Chimon landed gently in the blond human's arms.

Matt quickly sat down, cuddling the mega digimon; now he only need wait.

"..." Chimon said, opening his eyes; the angel digimon moved weakly, tired and exhausted from coming back to life... or more accurately becoming Chimon again and blocking all his Celestialmon powers and memories.

"Matt?" he whispered, seeing the teen.

"Welcome back," Matt whispered.

"Back? I was gone...? The last thing I remember was fighting," Chimon said, confused. Matt was startled at that, but he smiled.

"It's nothing; let's just get you home," Matt said softly as he stood, Chimon still weak in his arms.

With that, he set across the desert towards the nearest digiport, and finally, home.

Tobu Yoso End theme 

No Aoiro watashi tobu

Aoiro puffy kumo

Ni

tenshi hane

Unmeis suteji

Ano boken owari

Watashi iu sayonara

Watashi no

shinzo no okii

Kesshite watashi koi owari

Watashi nakigoe watashi no

koi

Nozoite watashi iu sayonara

Watashi unmei no yoso ni

Rusu kara

anata

Betsu kara anata

Nozoite watashi will kaeri

Watashitachi are

tamashi-mate

Watashitachi tobu onagi kurai ichi

oooTHE ENDooo

Arukagiri no nai maigo- All is not lost

Wow... I made it, through all the writer's blocks, through my little free time I had to work on this... and even managed to write an end theme song for the Series. At this point, any reviewers that wish for translations for the songs can email me and I will send you a file with the translations for all the song's I wrote. If you want to use them, please ask first okay. I really hope the ending will make all you Yama/Tai lovers happy, and what more all the Kari fans can stop glaring cuz she is no longer evil child of light... too bad I kind of liked her evil. Never mind, anyway I want to say thanks to all the people who helped... I had a list but (blush heavily) I lost it when I cleaned my room (point to huge pile of garbage bags)...it's somewhere in there. Of course my pre-reader for these two last chapters gets thanks... but I already thanked him at the beginning of the epilogue.

So see you all in my other stories.

Ja ne


End file.
